Vírgenes y villanos
by Heart of fire and madness
Summary: Edward Masen, el rompecorazones de Hollywood, conoce a Bella Swan, una tímida estudiante universitaria, y las chispas vuelan entre ellos. ¿Pueden ambos superar sus pasados y problemas de confianza para estar juntos? [TRADUCCIÓN]
1. 01 - Axilas y manchas de café

**Los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer (ya dije que estoy ahorrando para comprárselos! XD)**

**La historia le pertenece a Emmamama88, yo soy su fiel servidora que solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capitulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter Priego Vazquez de FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

_-Gracias nena por brindar lo mejor de vos en todas mis locuras!-_

.

**Gracias a MaeCllnWay por el diseño de portada:**

_-Hiciste un diseño espectacular, cariño, gracias!-_

* * *

**Capítulo 01 - Axilas & Manchas de café**

.

.

.

.

**_Martes 22 de diciembre, 2009_**

**_._**

Mi móvil me alertó sobre un mensaje de texto.

**_"Encuéntrame en la sala de conferencias en 10 minutos. Necesitamos hablar antes de la reunión de las 9:30."_**

**_Rose _**

Miré la hora… 9:10.

_Oh Dios, por favor que no me haga ir a esa reunión. _

Sí…, tiendo a rezar bastante cuando salgo con Rosalie.

Tomé mi café y salí a la sala de conferencias. Caminé rápidamente por la oficina de Mike, esperando que no me viera.

Mis esperanzas se vieron aplastadas cuando lo escuché llamarme con su odiosa voz.

—Bella, Bella, Bella —me llamó con lo que asumí era su voz _sexy_.

—Hola, Mike. Estoy un poco apurada, hablamos luego. —No aminoré mi paso mientras, casi sin mirarlo, continué caminando hacia la sala de conferencias.

—Seguro, Bella, estaré esperando. —Me encogí un poco.

Por alguna razón, Mike Newton se había propuesto invitarme a salir desde que empecé a trabajar aquí. Nunca lo alenté, de hecho, lo desanimaba. Incluso he pensado en la idea de fingir que soy lesbiana para que me deje en paz, pero eso les daría ideas a otras personas. Con mi suerte, Shelly, una de las periodistas de deporte, que ya me comía con los ojos, comenzaría a insinuarse. Ella era como Mike pero en chica.

Realmente no podía entender por qué se interesaban en mí. Emmett era el hermano que se llevaba todas las miradas. Soy normal, aburrida y torpe en extremo.

De cualquier forma, he estado trabajando en WIRI. Seattle "Up and Coming" red de afiliados, en una estación de televisión desde septiembre. Rose es uno de los miembros del personal al aire. Ella también es la novia de mi hermano, y es de esperarse, luego de la noche de año nuevo, su prometida. Sí, Emmett va a soltar la pregunta a medianoche.

Estoy en mi último año en la universidad de Washington, especializándome en Inglés. Rose me ha conseguido este trabajo parcial, como su asistente personal, o como me gustaba llamarlo "Glorificado Go-fer".* Este trabajo es lo que me ayuda a pagar las cuentas, pero mi verdadera pasión es escribir. Me ha encantado escribir historias desde que tengo memoria pero, desafortunadamente, no es algo con lo que pueda hacer una carrera ahora mismo.

Rose se cruzó conmigo cuando llegué a la puerta de la sala de conferencias y me llevó dentro de esta.

—Oh Dios mío, Bella, finalmente lo hizo. —Nunca había visto a Rosalie tan emocionada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Rose?

—Por fin conseguí la entrevista con Edward Masen. Su representante vino esta mañana para arreglar los detalles —dijo exaltada.

—Rose, su representante es tu hermano, ¿por qué es tan emocionante? —Rodé los ojos frente a su entusiasmo.

—Porque Masen no da entrevistas a menos que sea para promover una película. He estado molestando hasta la mierda a Jasper hace meses para que me consiguiera una. Lancé esto como: "De chico de pueblo a rompecorazones de Hollywood, la historia de Edward Masen." Jasper me llamó hoy para confirmarlo.

—Dios, Rose, toma un respiro. —Solté una risita por la falta de serenidad de mi amiga.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Jasper y los demás estarán aquí dentro de poco.

—Rosalie, ¿por qué me necesitas? Sabes que me pongo muy nerviosa alrededor de gente nueva.

Ya conocía a Jasper, pero aún no a su esposa, Alice. Jasper y Alice (quien de paso es la hermana de Edward Masen) se casaron en junio pasado.

El público en general no sabía de la relación entre Edward y Alice pero, debido a la posición de Jasper, una gran cantidad de celebridades de Hollywood asistieron a la ceremonia. Me habían invitado, pero di una pobre excusa. Estoy bastante segura de que Emmett y Rosalie me habían pillado, pero no me presionaron.

Pude sentir mis manos comenzar a sudar, y si ya estaba sudando ahí, sabía que era 10 veces peor en mis axilas.

_Mierda, no recuerdo si me puse desodorante hoy… Qué día para olvidarse. _

Traté de oler discretamente mi entre brazo, esperando que Rose no lo notara.

—Bella, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿Te estás oliendo? —Estaba agradecida de que lo hubiera susurrado y que aún estuviéramos solas en la habitación.

—Yo… Yo no puedo recordar si me puse desodorante y tú sabes… —susurré.

—Oh, Jesús… —Ella se acercó a mí y respiró. Sentía mis mejillas arder—. Hules bien, genial de hecho, recuérdame olerte luego, ahora necesito concentrarme en la entrevista y tú me vas a ayudar.

Estaba muerta de nervios a este punto y había perdido totalmente mi capacidad de hablar. Levanté un poco la voz y dije:

—No puedo ver en qué te sería útil, salvo para murmurar con torpeza, tropezar con mis pies, sudar profusamente y avergonzarme en una sala llena de personas de Hollywood. Tal vez debería bajarme las bragas, quitarme el sujetador y desfilar por la estación: así puedo hacer frente a todas las humillaciones en un solo día.

Alguien aclarándose la garganta desde la puerta me congeló en mi lugar.

Al tiempo que cubría con mis manos mi cara, sentía mi sonrojo por todo el cuerpo, desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabello. Miré por entre mis dedos a la persona en cuestión.

Y porque el universo me odia, ¿quién debería estar de pie allí? Nada menos que Edward Masen, sonriendo con un gesto malicioso.

Ahí estaba en toda su perfección. Desde lo alto de su cabello bronce alborotado hasta el fondo de sus caros zapatos italianos. Él era sexo reencarnado.

Ya lo había visto en algunas películas, y lo consideraba atractivo. Pero, aquí mismo, en persona, me sorprendió por su belleza. Y al igual que el universo, él estaba allí de pie, burlándose de mí.

_¿Hey, genio, ni siquiera una palabra? Vamos, Bella, que tú eres la experta en inglés. _

Mi temor de las axilas húmedas fue reemplazado por el miedo de cagarme en los pantalones. ¿Por qué diablos me pasa esto a mí?

Pensé que podría llegar a la ventana, abrirla y lanzarme hacia una muerte espantosa, que debería ser mejor que morir de vergüenza en donde yo estaba. Luego recordé que las ventanas no se abren y el edificio solo tenía dos pisos. Probablemente terminaría con un brazo o una pierna rota y me convertiría en un serio inconveniente para Emmett o Rose, si tuviera que ir al baño.

Mierda.

Hice una pausa en mis divagaciones al escuchar realmente la conversación entre Rosalie y el equipo de Edward, que habían entrado a la habitación mientras yo estaba distraída.

De inmediato reconocí a Jasper Whitlock. Era alto, rubio y hermoso, igual que Rose.

Detrás de Jasper había una rubia bajita y un hombre rubio de mediana estatura, los dos eran bastante del tipo de Hollywood, y tenían rasgos faciales similares. Ellos se presentaron como Jane Volk, la agente de Edward, y Alec Volk, su asistente personal. No me sorprendió que Jane y Alec fueran hermanos.

Una sorprendente hermosa mujer morena entró después, se presentó como estilista y hermana de Edward, Alice, a quien reconocí por las fotos de la boda.

La última persona en entrar fue el hombre más enorme que haya visto en mi vida. Incluso más grande que mi hermano, que era jugador de fútbol profesional. Este tipo media más de seis o siete pies. Su nombre era Félix, el guardaespaldas de Edward.

_Santo cielo, me alegro de no ser la responsable de pagar sus facturas de comestibles o cocinar sus alimentos_. En serio tendría que replantear mi creencia de que no había nadie que comiera más que Emmett.

Rose abrazó a Jasper y a Alice, luego estrechó la mano de Edward, Jane, Alec y Félix.

—No sabía cuántos iban a venir, pensé que solo serían Jasper, Alice y Jane —dijo Rose, manteniendo su sonrisa pero entornando los ojos a su hermano.

—Sí, Edward quería conocerte antes de la entrevista y los demás son parte del paquete —dijo nervioso.

Sí, incluso Rose intimida a su hermano.

—Bueno, Félix, Alec y yo nos vamos esta tarde para regresar a nuestros hogares para la navidad. Este es nuestro último día de trabajo con Edward antes del año nuevo. —Jane fue un poco a la defensiva.

—En realidad es una buena oportunidad para ver algunos detalles —dijo Rose feliz.

Todo el mundo tomó asiento en la sala de conferencias y Rose tiró de mi brazo, obligándome a depositar mi trasero en la silla junto a ella.

El hombre vivo más sexy del mundo tomó su lugar frente a mí. Si lo dice la revista _People_ debe ser verdad.

Edward frunció el ceño mirando en mi dirección. Rose fue arreglando los detalles de la entrevista de Edward con Jasper.

—Bella me ayudará con la lista de preguntas hoy. Y creo que podríamos hacer la entrevista la próxima semana.

—Rose, necesito aprobar las preguntas mucho antes de la entrevista, eso evitará problemas de ambos lados —dijo Jasper.

— ¡Lo tengo, Jasper! —Luego fijó su atención en Edward, que seguía con su mirada más o menos en mí—. Estoy muy feliz de que haya aceptado esta entrevista, señor Masen. Prometo que no se arrepentirá.

—Por favor, Rose, llámame Edward. Después de todo, Jasper y Alice me han contado demasiado acerca de ti que ya siento que te conozco. Sin embargo, no estoy familiarizado con tu amiga —dijo Edward mientras inclinaba su cabeza en mi dirección.

—Oh, perdóname, en qué estaba pensando. Edward, ella es Isabella Swan, mi asistente. Uh, eso suena algo frío, en realidad ella es mucho más que eso, es mi mejor amiga y su hermano es mi novio, por lo que somos muy cercanas —respondió Rose, mirándome con disimulo.

—Estoy contento de ver que tú estás tan cómoda con el nepotismo como yo, Rose —comentó Edward con una sonrisa.

—Oye, este negocio es todo acerca de a quién conoces ¿verdad? —respondió ella.

—Absolutamente. —Edward volvió a mirarme—. Y muchas veces… con quién estás relacionado…

—Bueno, todos sabemos que el éxito comercial me mantiene muy ocupada —bromeó Alice—. Mi trabajo como estilista junto a Edward es simplemente para que yo pueda estar segura de que va a vestirse adecuadamente para ser el centro de atención —continuó—. Si yo le permitiese vestirse solo, él nunca saldría de su sudadera _Doc Martens_ y unos vaqueros.

_Un hombre conforme a mi corazón y a otras partes de mi muy sudado cuerpo. _

_Santa mierda, ¿de dónde viene esto? _

—Oh sí, Bella, creo que nunca te he dicho que Alice es diseñadora de modas. De hecho, ella es la co-fundadora de _Brandon Miles Desings _—declaró Rose, sonriendo a Alice.

—Brandon era el apellido de soltera de mi abuela y también mi segundo nombre —aclaró Alice—. Miles viene de mi compañero de negocios Christopher Miles.

Los medios de comunicación siempre veían a Brandon Miles como un diseñador exclusivo. Ahora venía a averiguar que no existía y uno de los propietarios era ella, la hermana de la estrella de Hollywood más popular del momento. Impactante.

Me reí para mí misma, y la mirada de Edward se volvió cuestionadora, como si quisiera averiguar qué sucedía.

—Si no te importa, Bella, nos gustaría mantener ese secreto en silencio. —Alice sonrió—. Nunca quise ser conocida por lo que mis parientes eran. Debo decir que es muy satisfactorio tener un negocio de gran éxito al tiempo que conservo mi anonimato.

Decidí esconderme de los ojos vigilantes de Edward, tomando un sorbo de mí, ya frío, café.

De cierto modo oía los detalles de la entrevista mientras jugaba con el borde de mi taza de café, evitando en todo momento el contacto visual con él.

Se decidió que la entrevista se llevara a cabo a lo largo de tres días. Desde el 28 hasta el 30 de diciembre (el próximo lunes, martes y miércoles). La primera parte se filmaría en la suite de Edward, en el hotel 1000. La segunda parte en algún lugar de Seattle, que aún no se determinaba. Y la última parte se filmaría en el estudio de televisión.

—Estoy en la ciudad para las fiestas y me quedaré hasta el día después de año nuevo, así que pensé que podría ser un buen tiempo para hacer una entrevista. Jasper ha tratado de convencerme desde hace un tiempo —dijo Edward mientras me sonreía.

_Esa sonrisa me estaba volviendo loca. Me gustaría borrarla… con mi lengua. Una vez más, ¿qué demonios me pasa?_

Comencé a prestar atención a la conversación.

—Ahora, por supuesto, soy consciente de que tus asistentes estarán de vacaciones estas semanas, por lo que estaré encantada de enviar a alguien de la estación para que esté contigo estos tres días —mencionó Rose alegremente.

—Bueno, creo que me gustaría pedirle a la señorita Swan que sea mi asistente. Ella parece muy capaz para manejar mis necesidades…

_Retrocede y detente. ¿Qué mier…?_

Me ahogué con mi café e hice un desagradable espectáculo de balbuceos, tos, y luego escupir y derramar el contenido de mi taza sobre la parte frontal de mi camisa. Por supuesto, hoy llevaba una camiseta fina de algodón blanco.

Jodida vida.

— ¡Qué demonios, Bella! —gritó Rose—. Oh, Dios mío, mira tu camiseta, podrías participar en un concurso de camisetas mojadas, puedo ver tu sujetador.

Rápidamente crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, pero eso no impidió que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—Déjame ver qué puedo encontrar para que te pongas. —Rose saltó de su asiento hacia la puerta.

_Que alguien me mate ahora._

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo Edward mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Se acercó a mí mientras yo me sentía morir de vergüenza. Cuando llegó a mi lado, gentilmente la colocó sobre mis hombros para luego voltearme y subir el cierre.

Lo miré, esperando ver su sonrisa habitual o quizá una mirada fría. Pero me encontré con una mirada ardiente en esos hermosos ojos verdes. Estaba demasiado cerca… y olía tan bien.

_Mmm… yo no quiero su lástima… quiero morder su labio inferior._

Nunca había tenido esta reacción con nadie. Nunca… por eso es que sigo siendo virgen.

Lo miré otra vez y su expresión reflejaba lo que era mi propia y enorme sorpresa. Estaba atónito y sin palabras.

No quería nada más que correr mis dedos por esos cabellos cobrizos y besarlo apasionadamente.

Wow, ¿qué está pasando conmigo? Jamás he besado a alguien. Y no podría diferenciar un beso ardiente de una patada en el culo.

—Volviendo al asunto del asistente personal… —Rose había vuelto a mi lado—, Bella es mi ayudante, Edward. No creo que ella esté muy cómoda trabajando contigo.

Gracias al cielo por Rosalie. Ella me conoce muy bien. Mi inocencia no sobreviviría demasiado tiempo en presencia de "Sexy Eddie". Ese fue el nombre que la revista _Enquirer_ le dio el año pasado, cuando fue visto salir con dos mujeres diferentes en un solo fin de semana. Ninguna de las cuales, debo añadir, era su novia estable de los últimos seis años: Tanya Madison, estrella de Hollywood. Tanya también fue la co-estrella de Edward en, al menos, cuatro películas, desde que ambos tenían 18 años.

Yo no sería una mella en su cama. Incluso si su novia hiciera la "vista gorda" ante sus deslices. Ella no debe tener demasiada autoestima o Hollywood era un mundo completamente diferente al que yo estaba acostumbrada.

_Probablemente un poco de ambos. _

—Realmente tengo que insistir en tener a la señorita Swan. Es una condición para garantizar la entrevista. —Edward prácticamente respiró la primera frase en mi oído. Luego se volvió hacia Rosalie para decir la segunda.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. Me siento mareada, su aliento es embriagante. Defiéndete tú misma, Bella. _

La parte no intoxicada de mi cerebro se dio cuenta de que Rosalie se estaba enfadando. Y estaba a punto de acabar con esta reunión.

_¡Oh, no, no podía dejar que Rose saboteara su carrera de esa forma! Pero ¿podría trabajar y sobrevivir con Edward? _

Tuve que hacerlo. Rosalie necesitaba esta entrevista para su carrera. Y ella era tan malditamente buena en lo que hacía, y esto podría ayudarle a tener mayores y mejores oportunidades.

Rose estaba furiosa.

—Bueno, Edward, debo insistir en que tomes tu estipulación y te la metas…

— ¡Rose! —interrumpí, antes de que esto se agravara más—. Lo haré —dije, tan bajo que apenas pudo oírme.

— ¿Qué? Bella no necesitas hacer esto. —Rosalie me tomó de los hombros y me volteó hacia ella—. La entrevista no es tan importante. Yo jamás te pondría en esta posición. — Rosalie estaba visiblemente molesta.

—No, Rose, estoy bien con ello, tanto tiempo como tú no me necesites.

— ¿Estás segura? Bella, no quiero molestarte. Tendrías que pasar demasiado tiempo con él a solas. ¿Puedes manejarlo? —Rose estaba completamente ajena a la presencia de las otras personas en la habitación.

Edward no solo me miraba a mí, pero se veía confundido por las palabras que Rose decía.

_Es injusto guardar rencor contra Edward porque tengo problemas emocionales. _

Me sentí un poco mal por él. Pero luego recordé que era un bastardo.

—Estoy bien, Rose. Solo es parte de mi trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

Rosalie suspiró y miró a Edward.

—Escucha, Masen: no me gusta esto, pero Bella es una mujer adulta y no puedo tomar decisiones por ella. Solo tienes que saber esto… —La voz de Rose se volvió dura y amenazante—: Bella no es como las mujeres con las que estás acostumbrado a estar. Ella es frágil.

_¡Oh no, Rose no ahora! No tires mis trapos sucios al aire, no aquí, no ahora. _

El sonrojo volvió a mi rostro mientras bajaba la cabeza y miraba mis pies.

—Esta chica es la hermana de Emmett Swan. Sí, el Emmett Swan de los Halcones Marinos de Seattle. —Rose ahora se estaba divirtiendo—. Sé de tu reputación, y si le causas alguna molestia, Emmett ni siquiera tendrá tiempo de arrancarte las pelotas, porque yo le ganaré.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! Rose, basta. —Este día había estado lleno de momentos embarazosos.

Decidido.

Me volví hacia Edward, sus ojos verdes brillaban, y tenía una sonrisa divertida en su hermoso rostro.

— ¿Estamos de acuerdo aquí? —preguntó—. Porque realmente necesito ver a mis padres antes de instalarme en el hotel.

—Sí, creo que estamos de acuerdo. —Rose aún seguía enfadada, y no trataba de ocultarlo.

Ella tomó del brazo a Jasper, mientras hablaba en voz baja con él, y lo llevó al elevador.

Todos los demás los siguieron. Alice me dio una mirada significativa, y sonrió mientras seguía a su marido.

Edward y yo nos quedamos solos en el salón de conferencias. Él seguía mirándome, no sonriendo, pero estudiando mi rostro. Y se quedó confundido.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan, fue un placer conocerla.

Y, por supuesto, me quedé helada en su presencia.

Echó una mirada más de desconcierto, suspiró y se fue.

_¿En qué me había metido?_

Sorprendentemente, Rose no sacó el tema de la asistente personal por el resto de la jornada laboral. Por la tarde, luego de haber grabado los segmentos para el mediodía, y para las 5 de la tarde del día siguiente, nos encontramos en la oficina de Rose intercambiando ideas para la entrevista de Cullen.

— ¿Eres o has sido comunista? —Yo estaba tumbada en el sofá, tratando de llegar a las últimas preguntas de la entrevista.

— ¡Ya déjalo, Bella! En serio, tenemos que terminar con esta lista de preguntas y que la aprueben hoy. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. Y que me torturen si gastamos un minuto más de la víspera de navidad en esta oficina.

—Pensé que el McCartismo era un tema perfectamente aceptable. Además, Jasper no te dejará hacer ninguna pregunta acerca de las relaciones personales de Edward. Y no puedes mencionar a sus padres o a Alice. Estamos muy limitadas.

Estaba muy molesta por todas las restricciones puestas en esta entrevista.

—Bella, estamos de acuerdo con el tema de sus relaciones. Pero no entiendo por qué quiere mantener a sus padres y a su hermana fuera de esto. Él ni siquiera usa su verdadero apellido: Cullen. Usa Masen, el apellido de soltera de su madre, para proteger su privacidad.

—Sí, pero no podemos decirle al público cualquier cosa ¿verdad? —Yo seguía enojada.

_¿_Quién_ se cree que es, de todos modos?_

—Ok, qué tal... "¿_Dónde estabas/qué estabas haciendo cuando pasó lo del 9 – 11?" —_pregunté, tratando de volver a la línea.

—Oh, bueno Bella. Nosotros podemos resolver esas restricciones. —Ella me miró.

Después de unas dos horas, Rosalie y yo teníamos preparadas las preguntas en el e-mail para Jasper.

Para las cuatro, Jasper había devuelto el e-mail con la lista, menos siete preguntas que Edward consideró censurables.

— ¿¡Qué mierda está mal en preguntar si es una persona de gatos o perros!? —Oí gritar a Rose en el teléfono a Jasper—. Sí, sí, sí, no quiere decepcionar a sus fans, seguro, como sea, Jasper. Él es una gruesa pieza de trabajo si me preguntas. ¿Por qué si es actor insiste tanto en ocultar su vida privada?… Eso parece absurdo… Está bien, sí, creo que es todo. Buenos, te veo mañana con Alice en nuestra casa para una cena. Jasper, siento haber sido tan ruda, realmente aprecio que arreglaras todo esto para mí, significa mucho… También te quiero, adiós. —Rose sonrió y colgó el teléfono—. Bueno, Bells ¿estás lista para ir? Emmett tiene práctica, así que cenarás conmigo.

_Oh no. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que Rose soltará la bomba de Edward Masen en cuanto estemos a solas?_

* * *

**_Buenas! Así empezamos con "Vírgenes y Villanos"_**

**_Juro que tengo tantas energías puesto en esta historia, ojala les guste y dejen sus opiniones._**

**_Las actualizaciones serán una vez por semana, en lo posible, los días viernes!_**

**_No quiero adelantarles mucho, pero se van a divertir y enfurruñar! XD_**

**_Como siempre digo, los adelantos e imágenes del fic los pueden encontrar en el grupo de fb! (link en mi perfil!)_**

**_Gracias por acompañarme en esta locura!_**

**_凸(^_^)凸_**

**_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!_**

**_๑۩۞۩๑_**

**_#Andre!#_**


	2. 02 - Drunk ironing & Snark

**Los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer (ya dije que estoy ahorrando para comprárselos! XD)**

**La historia le pertenece a Emmamama88, yo soy su fiel servidora que solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capitulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter Priego Vazquez de FFAD**

_- Adoro a esta chica! -_

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

Capítulo 02. **Drunk ironing & Snark**

.

.

.

.

—Hey, _Bellaboo_, ¿te importaría decirme por qué mi novia está borracha en una tabla de planchar? —Emmett estaba parado en mi apartamento con dos botellas de cerveza abiertas en sus manos. Antes de lanzarme una, continuó—: Tú sabes que ella solo bebe así cuando está muy molesta, y tiene ese sentimiento de… Tú sabes cuál…

Cuando Rose estaba muy enojada ella bebía tequila. Mientras bebía era una completa cría. Entonces tomaba más y más tequila, acabando en el closet de Emmett, sacando sus camisas y pantalones y comenzando a planchar.

Cuando llegamos a casa, yo comencé a preparar la cena para mí y Rose. Pero, en cuanto sacó el tequila, me fui directo a mi propio apartamento.

—Oh, Em, nos reunimos con Edward Masen y todo su séquito hoy. Rose tiene que hacerle una entrevista la próxima semana.

—Ok, ok, ok… Pero, no veo la razón para que _Rosezilla _(Rose+tequila) haga su aparición. —Sonrió.

—Masen demandó que yo fuera su asistente personal por los días que estará sin ayuda. Rose no quería que estuviera sola y cerca de él, y se enojó un poco. Le dije que estaba bien, y que podría manejarlo.

Mi hermano se sentó por allí, aparentando escucharme, pero mirando por la ventana. Cuando giró su cabeza para verme, toda señal de humor se fue. Parecía afligido.

— ¿Puedes manejarlo, Belly? ¿Realmente puedes con eso? —preguntó. Emmett trataba de no mostrar ninguna emoción, pero podía notar su lucha—. Él tiene una reputación con las mujeres, y no sé qué haría si tú salieras herida.

—Oh, Em —dejé mi cerveza en el suelo y me senté en su regazo, rodeando su cuello con mis manos—, Edward Masen es solo un hombre, sé cómo manejarlo, lo creas o no.

Emmett seguía con una expresión cautelosa. Puse mis manos en ambos lados de su rostro.

—Ya no tengo 15. Créeme, si me siento incomoda, me iré. Si Edward no se comporta como un completo caballero, te llamaré a ti o a Rose. Pero, en serio, Edward no es un violador ni un asesino en serie. Estaré bien.

_¿Estaré bien? _

—Además, Rose le dijo que si trataba de hacer algo le rompería las pelotas antes de que tú pudieras hacerlo.

—Esa es mi Rosie, y precisamente por eso, en 10 días será mi prometida.

—Si ella dice que sí… —lo molesté.

—"No", no es una opción, _Bellaboo. _—Movió sus cejas, se puso de pie y suspiró—. Tengo que ir a calmarla. Realmente espero que mi ropa haya sobrevivido.

—Yo hice la cena, y te dejé un plato en la nevera.

—Gracias, hermanita. —Y caminó por el pasillo, de regreso a su apartamento.

Antes de ir a la cama, me decidí a ir allá y ver a Rose.

—No me importa lo que digas, Bella, estoy realmente nerviosa por esto. — Rosalie aún seguía molesta por el asunto de Edward, ya que, finalmente, había empezado a recuperar la sobriedad. Emmett le prohibió volver a beber más alcohol. Ella aceptó una taza de café y luego una de agua.

—Rose, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Esta situación no traerá los fantasmas del pasado. Estaré bien.

Los hombros de Rose se hundieron en forma de derrota, y su voz apenas susurró:

—Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, Bella. No puedo soportar la idea de que te pase algo que podríamos haber evitado.

—Voy a entrar en esto con los ojos abiertos. Y, como le dije a Emmet, ya no soy una niña. Tengo que enfrentar mis demonios alguna vez.

Rose sonrió y me abrazó.

—Ok, ve a la cama. Tenemos trabajo mañana, y después tienes que ayudarme con la cena.

— ¿Cómo fui elegida para eso? —No pude resistirme a molestar un poco.

—Bells, tu sabes que mi comida deja mucho que desear. En una palabra, apesta. —Ella se rió.

—Adiós, Rose. —La abracé.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Me fui de nuevo a través del pasillo.

Me dormí apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

Esa noche di vueltas y más vueltas con mis habituales pesadillas. Pero, después estas fueron demolidas por un sueño tranquilo, un sueño con un hermoso ángel de ojos verdes.

.

.

Rose me miró con una sonrisa, yo la animé con la promesa de una taza caliente de café. Ella necesitaba una recarga.

Habíamos estado trabajando por casi cuatro horas sin interrupción, esperando poder salir temprano de la oficina, para, por fin, comenzar con las festividades navideñas.

Tomé las tazas y me dirigí a la sala de descanso.

_Mierda. Mike Newton a la carga. _

Él me siguió hasta que llené la taza de Rosalie. Si quería salir ilesa, no tendría tiempo ni de llenar mi propia taza.

—Hola, hermosa. ¿Cómo te está tratando el día? —dijo, mientras trataba de extender la mano y acariciar mi brazo.

Logré esquivar la caricia de Mike, agarré la crema y el azúcar, y caminé hacía la puerta.

—Hola, Mike. Un día muy ocupado, preparando la entrevista de Masen.

—Oh, sí. Qué bien por Whitlock al obtener esa entrevista. Ella es una de las pocas personas sin caer en sus encantos. —Mike estudiaba mi rostro ahora.

—Sí, no te preocupes por Rosalie-rompe-huevos-Whitlock. —Reí y logré escaparme.

Pero Mike continúo:

—Bella, escuché que serías la asistente personal de Masen. Tengo que decirlo: estoy en contra.

Me detuve en seco. Esto era demasiado. Me giré hacía él, erizada de ira.

—Mike, ¿cómo _eso_ es de tu incumbencia?

—Bueno, no creo que él sea bueno para ti. He leído cómo sale y rompe con mujeres.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Mike. Si mi hermano está bien con esto, no veo por qué tú no. —Estaba tratando de ser amable, pero Mike me estaba presionando.

—Lo sé, pero yo que tú mantendría a Masen en línea.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso?

—Si fueras mi chica, Masen sabría que tiene que estar alejado de ti.

Creo que vomité un poco en mi boca.

Recogí el ingenio suficiente para responderle.

—Mike, eso no va a pasar. Nosotros. Somos. Compañeros. De. Trabajo. Punto. Esto no te concierne. —Trataba de no alzar la voz.

—Pero, Bella, bebé, tú y yo podríamos hacerlo muy bien juntos —dijo Mike sugestivamente.

Me quedé allí por un momento, con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Y entonces lo hice: tomé mi filtro verbal y lo tiré por el inodoro proverbial. Alzando la voz, dije:

—_Michael_: eso nunca va a pasar. Ni siquiera puedo pretender que aprecio tu preocupación. Ese comentario fue totalmente inapropiado. Y solo déjame agregar: si yo decidiera tener sexo salvaje con Edward Masen sin protección y dar a luz un adorable bebé seguiría sin ser tu problema.

Y, por segunda vez en esta semana, lo oí, aclarándose la garganta, justo tras de mí.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con el mismo Edward Masen a solo cuatro metros de distancia, apoyado contra la pared, luciendo más sexy que nunca con una sonrisa.

Si fuera físicamente posible, yo misma me patearía el culo.

—Hola, señorita Swan, estoy feliz de verla tan… animada hoy.

_No. No hables con tu voz sexy de nuevo. Esa voz podría curar el síndrome premenstrual._

Sumando coraje, decidí hablar con él.

—Hola, señor Masen. Estaré con usted en un momento. —Me giré nuevamente y continúe con Mike—: Mike, hemos terminado aquí. Estaré encantada de hablar contigo sobre algún tema del trabajo cuando quieras, pero _ese_ tema está cerrado. —Mike, finalmente, entendió el mensaje y se retiró a su oficina.

Volviendo a Edward:

—Ok, señor Masen, sé que oyó todo lo que le dije a Mike antes…

—Sí, esa sí que fue una reveladora declaración, señorita Swan. —Él sonrió.

—Bueno, esta es la cosa: Mike parecía no poder entender las pistas, así que tuve que recurrir a una estúpida mentira para que por fin las captara. Lamento haber usado su nombre para ello… No hay excusa.

Edward estudió mi rostro por un minuto y luego sonrió.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la oficina de Rose.

—Señorita Swan, no piense en eso y, por favor, llámeme Edward. Después de todo, nosotros nos estaremos viendo mucho la próxima semana.

Ahhh… La sonrisa ha vuelto. ¿Cómo puede tener tanta confianza en sí mismo?

—Entonces, por favor, llámame Bella. —Traté de sonreír tímidamente, sin dejar que su sensualidad me afectara. Sí…, causa perdida.

—Entonces ¿qué te trae por aquí, Edward? ¿Necesitas hablar con Rose?

—No. En realidad he venido a verte a ti. Bueno, pensé que, preferiblemente, deberíamos comenzar a conocernos, ya que estaremos juntos la próxima semana. Entonces… ¿salimos esta noche?

Eso sonó más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, y mientras hablaba, acercó su rostro hasta quedar solo a unos centímetros del mío. Deslumbrante.

Tomé un gran respiro y me preparé mentalmente para esto:

—No puedo, Edward. Tengo una cena con Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice esta noche. Y parece que haré la mayor parte de la comida: tengo que estar allí.

—Oh. —Parecía bastante decepcionado—. Bueno, ¿qué tal un almuerzo? ¿Estás libre ahora?

_No cita con el hombre vivo más sexy… No, no, no. Aunque, pensándolo bien…, debo almorzar._

— ¿Podemos hablar de mis horarios y lo que necesito de ti? —Su aliento se sentía cálido contra mi mejilla izquierda. No podía moverme.

_Si no como, podría enfermar seriamente. No quiero estar enferma en vísperas navideñas. _

—¿Qué dices, Bella?... Solo di que sí. —Se inclinó más cerca y corrió un mechón de mi cabello expuesto, casualmente, detrás de mi oreja—. Por favor —susurró en mi oído.

Y mi mente continuaba haciendo todo tipo de mierda con lo que oía.

_Almorzar con Masen me evitaría una posible enfermedad. Hasta Rose estaría de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad?_

No podía formar ni una oración coherente, por lo que dije la única palabra que se me vino a la mente:

—Claro.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Voy a estar en el vestíbulo para cuando estés lista. —Extendió su mano y, con la punta de sus dedos, acarició mi mejilla, dejando una cálida estela por donde pasaron—. Nos vemos al rato.

—Adiós —dije.

_Rose va a matarme._

Ese fue el preciso momento en el que decidí no contárselo.

—Rose ¿me necesitas para algo más… hoy? —pregunté, mientras le entregaba su café.

—No, Bells. Tengo unas cuantas horas más de trabajo aquí. Puedes tomarte la tarde.

—Está bien. Iré a la tienda para conseguir todo para hoy. Podemos empezar a cocinar cuando llegues a casa.

Me dirigí escaleras abajo y me encontré con Edward en el lobby. Me saludó con una mirada intensa, pero luego su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Estuve de acuerdo en ir a comer con un tipo que era, muy posiblemente, el joven actor más famoso que había. Y que, además, tenía novia.

_¿Qué está mal conmigo? Bella, por favor, no hagas que te rompan el corazón. Lo has estado protegiendo muy bien, y por tantos años, no metas la pata._

Aunque los tabloides no podían ser muy constantes con la relación de Edward y Tanya. Ya que, viéndolo a él salir todas las noches con dos rubias distintas…, digamos que ponía a prueba la credibilidad de cualquiera.

En ese momento, noté que debía mantener las manos del rápido Edward en regla. De ninguna manera iba a terminar como su "puta de turno".

Sonreí en señal de saludo.

— ¿Conduces? —preguntó Edward.

—No, Rose y yo vivimos muy cerca, así que caminamos al trabajo, está a solo un par de cuadras. Claro, conducimos si el tiempo es muy desagradable.

_¿Por qué estoy contándole mi historia de vida?_

—Tengo un coche y un conductor que uso cuando viajo a Seattle —dijo, al momento que un Mercedes negro se estacionaba en la acera.

Me bajé el gorro que llevaba hasta las orejas y salimos del edificio.

— ¿Te gusta la comida china? —preguntó Edward, mientras estudiaba mi rostro.

—Sí, me encanta —respondí en voz baja.

El conductor de Edward nos sonrió a ambos, mientras abría la puerta trasera.

—Sidney, tenemos que volver al hotel, por favor —le dijo al conductor.

Me quedé helada.

¿Por qué estábamos yendo al hotel de Edward? _Oh, Dios. No puedo manejar esto. Respira profundo._

—Bella, me tomé la libertad de pedir el almuerzo directamente a mi suite. Deben de llevarla tan pronto como lleguemos.

¿De qué está hablando? Comida… Oh, sí, almuerzo… Está bien. Vamos a almorzar.

Mi mente, aturdida y confundida, trataba de estar a la par con la charla de Edward. Debió haber notado mi desconcierto.

— ¿Es eso un problema, Bella? Pensé que era mejor hablar, más cómodamente, en mi hotel que en un restaurante.

_Oh, Jesús. ¿Dónde está mi perra interior cuando la necesito?_

—Eso suena bien. No tengo mucho tiempo pero… está bien.

_Oh, por el amor de Dios. Encuentra la manera de controlar la situación, Bella._

El resto del viaje hacia el hotel fue en completo silencio. Edward estaba mensajeando en su teléfono y no quería interrumpirlo con alguna conversación.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, noté la congregación de fotógrafos esperando afuera. Sidney nos escoltó hasta el vestíbulo mientras el bloqueo se hacía más fuerte. Nos tomaron algunas fotos al pasar. Edward me llevó a través del ostentoso lobby hacia al elevador.

—Wow. Tu conductor es realmente útil. —Edward me dio una mirada de asombro—. Me refiero a que mantiene a los fotógrafos lejos.

—Oh, sí. Bueno, Sidney es un ex militar, y también es mi guardaespaldas cuando estoy en la ciudad. No me es necesario cuando estoy en L. A., pero nunca se es demasiado precavido.

La suite de Edward era hermosa, por supuesto. Puse mis cosas en la mesa de entrada y me senté en una pequeña parte del sofá.

Edward fue al mini bar y me preguntó:

— ¿Qué te gustaría beber, Bella?

—Una gaseosa está bien, gracias.

Él volvió con un vaso lleno de hielos y una lata de refresco. En ese momento se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

La comida.

La chica de la entrega era muy del tipo "_estrella de Hollywood". _Cuando Edward abrió la puerta, creía que su sonrisa no podía haber sido más grande, pero así fue cuando Edward le dio un billete de 100 y dijo que guardara el cambio.

Caminamos a la mesa del comedor y comenzó a organizar la comida.

—Oh, Dios mío, Edward. ¡Esto es comida como para un ejército!

—Sé razonable, Bella. No tenía idea de lo que te gustaba, así que ordené de todo un poco. Realmente no es mucho.

Me quedé en silencio hasta que comenzamos a comer. Edward estudió mi rostro por un minuto y luego habló:

—No sé lo que es, Bella…, pero, pareces indescifrable por alguna razón. Pensé que pasando juntos un tiempo…, bueno, podríamos descifrar el enigma.

—Oh… ¿Así que soy un tipo de experimento para ti?

—No, no malinterpretes.

—Ilumíname entonces, Edward. —No quería que aquello saliera de forma sarcástica, pero, nuevamente, no pude evitarlo.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa, hasta que su rostro quedó a centímetros del mío.

—Desde que te vi ayer has estado en mi mente todo el tiempo. Nunca me había sucedido.

_¡Oh Dios mío!_

—Estoy perdido, solo quiero llegar a conocerte mejor, por favor.

A pesar de que sabía que esto no era una buena idea, y que Rose me mataría, o a Edward, tal vez a ambos, si llegaba a enterarse; a pesar de que podía salir desconsolada y con el corazón roto, no pude evitarlo.

—Ok —dije—. Pero, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?

—Por supuesto.

—Todo lo que pido es que… seas honesto conmigo.

—Lo prometo, Bella. —Sonrió.

Después de aquello, todo fue más fácil. Comenzamos una charla más amena. Él me comentó sobre su infancia con Alice en Chicago. Me dijo acerca del trabajo que su padre había aceptado como cirujano en el hospital de Seattle, y que después de eso toda su familia se mudó a Washington. Edward tenía 10 años cuando se mudaron, en julio de 1995.

—Eso es gracioso —comenté.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? —dijo, mirándome con interrogación.

—Digo, extraño. El año en el que te mudaste a Washington yo… me fui lejos de allí. —Lo pensé por un minuto y luego cambié el tema—. Así que… ¿tu padre es doctor? —pregunté—. ¿Alguna vez consideraste seguir sus pasos, o actuar siempre fue tu sueño?

—Siempre asumí que sería doctor —vaciló, sumido en sus pensamientos, y luego continuó—: lo de la actuación llegó de la nada. Hice algo de teatro en la secundaria, luego, cuando tenía 17, un amigo me inscribió en un casting para una película en Vancouver. Lo hice, y el director quiso que volviera para otra audición. Un par de meses más tarde, me llegó una llamada del estudio. No me necesitaban para aquella película, pero logré hacer otra audición. Me fui a Hollywood para un estudio del guión justo antes de cumplir dieciocho, luego no volví. A pesar de eso, voy a casa cada vez que puedo, por supuesto.

—Eso es un poco triste, Edward. Debió ser difícil mudarte lejos de tu familia.

—Sí, pero encontré maneras de entretenerme, y Alice fue a la universidad en California, así que la veía bastante seguido. A partir de ese momento, si no estaba filmando, iba a casa. Pero nunca más de una o dos semanas, la productora me mantenía muy ocupado. En California, mi madre y Alice vinieron y se quedaron conmigo el primer verano. El resto del año me alojé con unos amigos. Mi familia me contrató un tutor particular y así acabé el instituto. Me mudé a mi propio apartamento, pasando el tiempo entre clases de actuación y tomando materias de la universidad, así obtuve mi titulación.

—Wow, Edward. ¿Cómo encontraste tiempo para lograr hacer todo eso y aún seguir con tu carrera?

—Te sorprenderías de cuánto tiempo te queda para estudiar cuando no tienes mucha vida social —dijo, con sinceridad impregnada en sus palabras.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Él siempre asistía a las premiaciones y alfombras rojas. Y cada vez con una chica diferente o con Tanya. Él debía ser un mentiroso o algo raro estaba pasando en Hollywood.

—Suficiente sobre mí. Dime algo de tu pasado, Bella.

Mi pasado. Algo acerca de aquella frase me molestó. Definitivamente, no compartiría todo los detalles de mi pasado con Edward Masen.

—Nací en Forks, pero mis padres se separaron cuando cumplí ocho. Es curioso, como lo decía, el verano en que tú te mudaste a Washington fue el verano en el que me fui. De cualquier forma, me mudé con mi madre a Phoenix, en un principio. Mi hermano, quien tenía 13, se quedó con papá.

— ¿En un principio? —preguntó.

—Mi madre era como… un espíritu libre. Empezamos en Phoenix, pero nos mudábamos mucho.

—Eso es un poco triste, Bella —dijo con una leve sonrisa, imitando mis palabras.

—Sí, pero mi padre siempre se aseguraba de que pasáramos juntos todas las navidades y fechas importantes. Aún lo hacemos… Somos… muy unidos.

— ¿Qué te motivó para regresar a Washington?

_Oh, Dios… Ahora estamos pisando un mal territorio. _

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 15 años, por lo que me mudé con mi padre, mientras que Emmett iba a la universidad de Washington… —Mi voz se redujo a un susurro ronco, casi obligando a mis palabras para que salieran.

Ya no sentía mucho apetito_. _

—Oh, yo… lo siento, Bella —habló bajo y juntó su mano con la mía. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió en ese toque, pero, extrañamente, no me incomodó, así que no la retiré.

Estaba tan confundida. Por casi siete años estuve lejos del contacto con un hombre, y aquellas excepciones eran mi padre, Emmett y el Padre Pat, nuestro pastor. Por alguna razón, no podía alejarme de Edward. Me sentía a salvo con él, más que a salvo. Su presencia me calmaba y me excitaba al mismo tiempo.

Edward me observó por otro momento. Estoy segura de que podía ver la preocupación y confusión en mí, decidiendo dejar caer el tema de mi infancia. No preguntó nada más, pero decidí llenar los espacios en blanco con información acerca de mi vida en Washington.

Le expliqué que, en el momento en que regresé a Forks, Rose ya había estado saliendo con Emmett por casi cuatro años. Desde ese momento hasta ahora, Rose, Emmett y Charlie se convirtieron en las personas más importantes en mi vida. También le expliqué acerca de mi decisión de ir a la UW, así podría estar más cerca de Emmett y Rosalie.

—Emmett me consiguió un apartamento entre el pasillo y el de ellos, así no tendría que quedarme en una habitación.

—Él y Rose son muy protectores, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí —dije simplemente—. Para Emmett y para mí fue muy difícil cuando nuestros padres se divorciaron y tuvimos que separarnos.

—Eso suena como lo sucedido con Alice y yo. Claro que nosotros nos separamos por mi carrera, pero, de alguna forma, somos unidos.

—Sí, Emmett a veces es un poco difícil de aceptar. Él es "muy abierto" casi todo el tiempo. Tú sabes, corriendo a toda velocidad. Pero las navidades son lo peor, él se transforma por completo y parece un niño pequeño otra vez. —Ambos reímos.

Luego de todo eso, comenzamos a hablar de mis tareas los próximos días. Fue casi lo mismo que discutí con Rose.

Después de una hora, tuve que irme. Sabía que Rose terminaría con su trabajo pronto, y quería irme a casa. Me reusé a dejarlo acompañarme a la recepción, de seguro aún estarían los fotógrafos. Nos intercambiamos los números telefónicos antes de irme.

—Supongo que te veré el lunes, Edward —le dije al salir.

—Tal vez más pronto, Bella —dijo. Y entonces me guiñó un ojo, antes de subir al elevador.

Estar en su presencia era tan intenso que de pronto me sentí más aliviada de volver a casa para navidad, aunque fuera por solo dos días.

* * *

**_Y aquí el segundo capítulo de V&V_**

**_Gracias por todos los rr que recibió la historia!_**

**_Eh leído por ahí que encontraron una cuenta que ya había traducido los primeros capítulos y luego dejo de actualizar, déjenme aclarar que no es mía esa cuenta, esta es la primera vez que publico esta traducción y me comprometo a terminarla!_**

**_凸(^_^)凸_**

**_Como siempre les recuerdo, el link del grupo oficial de fb de mis locuras está en mi perfil!_**

**_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!_**

**_๑۩۞۩๑_**

**_#Andre!#_**


	3. 03 - Misa, muñeco de nieve y Medianoche

**Los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer (ya dije que estoy ahorrando para comprárselos! XD)**

**La historia le pertenece a Emmamama88, yo soy su fiel servidora que solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capitulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter Priego Vazquez de FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Este capítulo se lo dedicamos a Flor Carrizo, por estar siempre dispuesta y acompañarlos de forma responsable con nuestras locuras!**

_-Gracias, nena!-_

* * *

**Capítulo 03.**

**The Snowman & MidnightMass (La misa, Muñeco de nieve y la Medianoche)**

.

.

.

.

Aún estaba algo aturdida cuando entré a la tienda de comestibles.

_Podía caer fácilmente en los brazos de Masen... Wow, Bella, ¿se te olvida que tiene novia? Una muy conocida novia, y tú eres, perdón por repetirlo, una "Don Nadie"._

Así de fácil, mi buen humor se desintegró.

Mientras estaba en el pasillo de congelados, Rose me mandó un mensaje, diciendo que ya estaba por salir del trabajo y estaría en casa en menos de 20 minutos. Le respondí pidiéndole que recogiera el postre que había ordenado en nuestro restaurant Italiano favorito.

Pagué los alimentos y caminé hasta el departamento. Justo al entrar en el ascensor, Rose llegóa mí.

—Guao, tardaste tu tiempo en la tienda.

—Oh, me estaba muriendo de hambre y almorcé primero—le dije, mientras le daba algunas bolsas e íbamos por el pasillo.

Tenía preparado un lote de salsa en mi nevera, por lo que decidí que lasaña sería nuestra cena.

Dejé a Rose en la cocina, cortando vegetales para la ensalada, y me fui a la mía para preparar la lasaña. Una vez puesta en el horno, volví al apartamento de Rose, para hacer un poco de pan de ajo. Ella estaba colgada al teléfono cuando llegué.

—No, está bien, Jass, no soy tan perra; puedo ser una buena anfitriona. Ok, nos vemos en unas horas.

Ella me observó y dijo las palabras que jamás imaginé que diría:

—Masen viene.

Trabajé como robot en el pan, pensando en lo que ese hombre había hecho en mi interior.

Una vez la comida preparada, cada una fue a arreglarse. Elegí un vestido de satén azul con un cinturón negro. En el pasado me habían dicho que este color me quedaba bien, así que…,bueno, fue el elegido.

Cuarenta minutos después, ambas estábamos listas y fabulosas. Ok, Rose más que yo, pero, de momento, no me sentía tan simple.

La ayudé a organizar su apartamento para la aparición de los huéspedes. Su casa, y de Emmett,era enorme.

En un principio, ambos quisieron convencerme de vivir con ellos; pero era demasiado irrumpir en su espacio, y tampoco quería ser testigo de su…vida privada. ¡Ugh! Entonces me negué, aceptando, luego,el pequeño apartamento del pasillo.

Emmett insistió en pagarme la renta, despuésde mucho ruego y discusiones, acepté, soloapelando que, luego de finalizar la universidad, encontraría un trabajo y pagaría mis cuentas.

Emmett llegó mientras limpiábamos.

Nos silbó diciendo: "Esas son mis dos chicas favoritas, luciendo increíbles."

Le dimos una sonrisa y luego desapareció por la puerta del baño. Quince minutos después, salió, luciendo como un modelo de la revista GQ.

El árbol se encendió, al igual que las demás luces del lugar. MientrasRose y yo encendíamos las velas para dar un toque más cálido con las luces de Navidad, Emmett rebuscaba en su colección de DVDs.

—Emmett, tenemos invitados que llegarán en quince minutos y tú rebuscas entre _esos_. —Rose se estaba estresando.

Emmett solo le dio una sonrisa cursi.

—Tengo que verlo, bebé: es una tradición.

—No, Emmett, no esta noche. Puedes romper esa tradición solo por esta vez.

Emmett se veía abatido, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás.

—No, tú no entiendes. Si no lo veo, mi Navidad estará arruinada—se quejó.

Rose cedió y, justo allí, noté lo mucho que amaba a mi hermano.

—Ok, pero no voy a explicarle a nuestra compañía por quémi novio, de 28 años, tiene que ver _Frosty el muñeco de nieve_, en vez de atenderlos como un anfitrión debería.

—Hey,nena, agradece que esta es la noche de _Frosty_, anteayer fue la de_Rudolf,_y sabes que esa mierda me hace llorar.

Sí, mi hermano mayor tenía DVD's organizados para todas las noches de la semana antes deNavidad. Desde el 19 hasta el suerte, Rose lo había hecho limitar sus opciones a siete: un DVD para cada noche.

En lo que iba de las festividades navideñas, habíamos visto: _El Grinch _(la caricatura, no la película), _Santa Claus viene a la ciudad_, y, por supuesto, _Rudolf_. Esta noche, era noche de _Frosty_.

Justo cuando _Frosty_ saltaba a un tren de carga con _Karen _y _Hocus Pocus_, sonó el timbre. Rose se levantó y, poniendo su mejor sonrisa, atendió.

Ella llevó a todos a la sala de estar, donde nos encontrábamos Emmett y yo. Casi me quedosinrespiración al ver a Edward en su atuendo.

_Dios, y pensaba que era hermoso antes._

De nuevo, la expresión de su rostro pareció un reflejo de la mía.

—Te ves adorable, Isabella—murmuró.

_¿Cómo se las arregla este hombre para hacerme sentir tanlinda?_

Fiel a su palabra, Rosalie miró a Emmett (que estaba enfrascado en las aventuras de _Frosty_), y este no explicó nada.

En lugar de pararme allí y estar completamente incómoda, intenté tomar la iniciativa.

Con rostro serio, empecé.

—Emmett estará con nosotros en algún momento… Tiene que verla todos los años para cerciorarse de que nada ha cambiado. Creo que piensa que _Frosty_ necesita su apoyo moral para hacerle frente al Polo Norte.

Todo el mundo miró a Emmett para luego estallar en carcajadas.

—Shhh…—siseó mi hermano—.No tienen respeto por el dilema de _Frosty_, estamos en un punto sin retorno aquí, chicos—gritó,cuando _Karen_ lloraba por el charco de _Frosty_.

Esto dio inicio a otro brote de carcajadas.

_Mi hermano el rompe hielos. _

Cuando el show, finalmente, acabó y todos hubimos cantado la canción final ante la insistencia de Emmett,este se levantó y estrechó la mano de cada uno, convirtiéndose en el mejor anfitrión. Más importante aún, se trasformó en el mejor barman. Y yo necesitaba el alcohol para sobrevivir a la noche.

Conecté mi iPod y comenzó a sonar la lista de Navidad. Pronto, los relajantes sonidos de _Sinatra_ fueron flotando en la habitación.

Después de mi primera ronda de ron, me sentí mucho mejor. En el momento en que nos sentamos a cenar,ya iba por mi segundo trago: era lo suficientemente valiente para mantener conversaciones con extraños.

Me enteré de que era mucho más fácil hablar con Jasper y Alice que con Edward. Tenía que seguir recordándome a mí misma que eran parte del mundo de Hollywood, ya que eran de tanbajo perfil.

Ya había hablado con Jasper antes, muchas veces, pero verlo casado con Alice era extraño. Ambos llevaban casados menos de un año, pero Alice era una de aquellas esposas que terminaban las frases de sus maridos antes que ellos mismos.

En cuanto a Jasper, él miraba cómo Alice interactuaba con todos los demás, y se podía notar la adoración en sus ojos.

—Así que, Bella ¿tienes intención de seguir en Seattle después de tu graduación?—me preguntó Alice.

—Estoy bastante segura de que permaneceré en esta zona. En realidad, adoro escribir, y pensaba dedicar un tiempo a la docencia. Eso me permitiría dejar más momentos para mi escritura.

_Wow, no puedo creer que acabo de compartir algo tan íntimo en una sala llena de gente sin sentirme incómoda. _

Rose me sonrió, orgullosa de mi confianza, y luego entró en la cocina para servir el vino.

—Puedes hacer eso en cualquier lugar, Bella.¿Te gusta tanto el clima frío y húmedo de la ciudad que no quieres dejarla? ¿O quizás un joven te retiene en Seattle?—me interrogó Alice con una sonrisa.

_Estoy bastante segura de que Alice debe tener dos o tres años más que yo. ¿Quién dice "joven"? Ella suena como la abuela de alguien. _

Me di cuenta, por el rabillo del ojo, que Edward se tensó.

_¿Qué mierda le importa a él si tengo novio? ¿No tiene una novia? ¿O veinte? _

—No. Ningún joven me retiene aquí, y, en realidad, odio el frío. Lo único bueno de esta época del año es la Navidad. Después de eso, voy a vivir todos los días esperanzada por la llegada de la primavera: mi día preferido del año es el primero de esta, cuando florecen los tulipanes.

—Pues bien, durante las vacaciones de primavera, siempre puedes venir a California y quedarte conmigo y Jazz. Nos divertiríamos, podría mostrarte el área… —ofreció, mientras, prácticamente,saltaba en su silla—. ¡Podríamos ir de compras!

Rose regresó con el vino.

—Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, Alice, gracias. —Pero no dije que le tomaría la palabra.

—Bella, ¿Alice te ha invitado a California para las vacaciones de primavera?—preguntó Rose.

—Sí. —Miré a Rose, deseando que cambiara de tema.

—Qué fantástica idea. Definitivamente, deberías hay nada que te retenga aquí—bromeó, mirándome fijamente.

—¡Eso! Está todo listo. Intercambiemos números. Y me haces saber la fecha exacta, lo antes posible, claro. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Cambiando de tema, Bella, ese azul realmente te sienta, le he mandado algunos de mis diseños a Rosalie. Tendré algunos listos para ti cuando llegues.

_¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? Pensé que había rechazado la invitación del viaje y ahora no solo iré, sino que ahora soy, prácticamente, la mejor amiga de Alice. _

—No sé qué decir. ¿Gracias?—hablé nerviosamente.

Edward me estaba observando, nuevamente. No podía decir si estaba feliz de que fuera a California o molesto.

—No hay necesidad de darme las gracias. Soy muy buena leyendo a las personas y sé que vamos a ser grandes amigas. Tenemos mucho que hacer. —Dejóde mecerse por un momento y miró hacia atrás y adelante, entre Rose y yo—.Hablando en serio, si pudiera hablar con ambas, me encantaría tenerlas como modelos para la revista de primavera. Tal vez tú pudieras regalarme unos días de vacaciones también, Rosalie.

—Eso suena fantástico, Alice—dijo Rose, emocionada.

—¿Qué? —No podía creer lo que oía—. Alice, no, gracias, pero no. Yo no soy exactamente el material para "modelo".

—Oh, Dios, Bella, obviamente no te ves a ti misma con claridad. Eres una muy hermosa joven. Créeme, sé de esas cosas, es lo que hago—replicó Alice.

—No tienes idea, Alice. Bella realmente piensa que es simple. ¿Te lo crees?—contestó Rose, incrédula, mientras sacudía su cabeza.

Afortunadamente, mi vejiga me dio una buena excusa para salir de la habitación.

—Disculpen, ahora vuelvo. —Hice una salida rápida hacia el baño más cercano. Si hubiera podido, me habría escabullido a mi apartamento y jamás regresarí hubiera sido una buena idea, Rose me perseguiría, con lo perra que se pone.

Me refresqué con un paño de agua fría y lo sostuve contra mi nuca, mientras trataba de calmar mi respiración, que necesitaba para recuperar la compostura antes de volver allí. Solo deseaba saber qué era lo que pensaba Edward._¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que soy una completa idiota o quiere que vaya a California? _

Después de un par de minutos, ya estaba lista para reencontrarme con los otros.

—Bella, la lasaña está deliciosa—elogió Jasper, mientras me sentaba nuevamente. Todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza, expresando su acuerdo. Me gustó su cambio de tema acerca de"Bella, la modelo".

—Gracias, yo hice la encanta cocinar cuando tengo tiempo.

Después de la cena y el postre, todos nos levantamos para ir a la sala.

Era fascinante. Las únicas luces que brillaban eran las del árbol de Navidad y las velas que Rose y yo habíamos encendido cortinas de la terraza estaban abiertas, dejando ver todo el centro de Seattle.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, junto al sofá.

Alice y Rose hablaban de moda, mientras que Emmett y Jasper hablaban de la mala temporada de los _Seahawks_. Eso me dejaba sola con Edward.

—Me resulta curioso, Bella. Puedes aceptar muy bien los cumplidos acerca de tu cocina, pero no los de tu apariencia—afirmó—. Es cierto lo que dice Alice, no te ves a ti misma con claridad. Tienes una belleza natural, algo extraño en estos días. —Sentí cómo mis mejillas se encendían, fui incapaz de responder—. No me malinterpretes—continuó Edward—, creo que tu actitud es refrescante. Puedo entender si tienes que lidiar con gente engreída, arrogante y de plástico. La mayoría de ellos no tienen nada de qué presumir. Tu apariencia es raramente natural y tu personalidad es lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir cualquier tipo de belleza física.

_¿Como las chicas con las que te veo en los tabloides? _

—¿De veras es tan malo?—pregunté.

—Peor. Mi vida real no es la que ves en las revistas, digo, trato de mezclarme con personas de mi entorno que no hayan sido atrapados por él. Pero ya, basta de Hollywood, no quiero arruinar esta Navidad. —Sonrió, luego preguntó—:¿Vas a casa de tus padres estas vacaciones?

—Sí. Emmett, Rose y yo nos vamos mañana. Tenemos que volver el sábado temprano, ya que Emmett tiene un juego en _Wisconsin_ el domingo. ¿Y tú? ¿Irás a lode tus padres?

—Sí. —Sonrió ampliamente—. No he tenido una Navidad en casa desde hace un par de años.

— ¿Por qué has venido esta noche en vez de pasarla con tus padres?—le pregunté, con un poco de miedo a la respuesta.

—Ellos tenían que asistir a un evento de caridad. Y no podía perderme la oportunidad deverte otra vez antes del lunes. —Oh. Mis ojos se abrieron y rio entre dientes—. Para ser justo, me quedaré con mis padres los próximos dos días.

— ¿Por qué alojarte en un hotel en las fiestas?

—Solo me quedo en el hotel para mantener a los _paparazzi_ alejados de la casa de mis padres. No quiero que mi fama arruine sus vidas. Hasta el momento ha funcionado.

Decidí que ya era tiempo de hacer la pregunta del millón y de paso poner a prueba su promesa de serme sincero.

—Edward…

—¿Mhm?

—¿Por qué no pasas la Navidad con tu novia?

Edward se quedó inmóvil. La habitación se quedó en un silencio repentino. Rose arqueó una ceja y se mostró con la mayor sonrisa en su rostro.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Basta decir, Bella, que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen. Hollywood sobrevive mediante la creación de la ilusión.

_¿Qué diablos significa eso? _

Y, en ese incómodo momento, Alice decidió que ya era tarde, y tiempo de volver a casa.

Todos intercambiamos abrazos de despedida y deseos de feliz Navidad. No podía decir si Edward se había molestado por mi pregunta, pero guardó distancia al despedirnos.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Rose se apoyó en ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándome con curiosidad.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, parece que nuestra pequeña Bella está creciendo. No puedo creer cómo lo acorralaste. ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Bells!

Emmett se limitó a asentir y reír entre dientes.

—Hey, realmente me gusta ese chico. Nunca llegué a hablar con él en la boda de Jasper y Alice. Se ve bastante decente.

—Salvo que, supuestamente, tiene novia y sale con un montón de otras chicas. Eso es repugnante. —Rose lucía claramente enojada.

—No sé nada de eso—dije—, yo solo voy a hacer mi trabajo, nada más ni nada menos—declaré.

_Realmente soné como si creyera eso. _

Rose volvió a sonreír.

—Me alegra oírte decir eso. Pero bueno…, es hora de ir a la cama. Tenemos un día muy largo mañana.

Intenté ofrecerme a ayudarla, pero no me dejó.

—Adiós, Rose, Emmett.

—Adiós, Bellaboo, te quiero. —Lo oí decir.

Puse mi alarma antes de las ocho de la mañana, sabiendo que Emmett estaría golpeando mi puerta.

Justo antes de irme a dormir, mi móvil sonó, indicándome un nuevo texto.

**"Bella:**

**Pasar esa velada contigo, realmente, iluminó mi día de fiesta.**

**-Edward"**

_Supongo que no estaba molesto después de todo._

_._

_._

**_-Jueves-_**

_._

Por la mañana estaba ocupada, lanzando toda mi ropa en la maleta, cuando golpearon la puerta. No era habitual en Emmett.

Abrí la puerta, y me di cuenta de que era un repartidor que traía un enorme ramo de tulipanes, de todos los colores imaginables. Quedé en una pieza. Y la tarjeta adjunta lo decía todo:

**"Hermosa Bella:**

**Aquí está la esperanza para hacer el invierno un poco más soportable hasta que llegue la primavera."**

_Qué dulce, Dios mío, este hombre es un encanto._

Miré en mi lavadero y saqué el florero más grande que tenía. Y allí estaba yo, de pie, admirando esas hermosas flores, cuando mi puerta se abrió.

—Bellaboo, llevo un montón de cosas en laHummer. Estoy aquí por tu maleta ¿Y por qué diablos tu puerta no estaba con la cerradura?—cuestionóEmmett sin siquiera respirar.

—Debo haberlo olvidado, después de que trajeron las flores.

—Wow. —Emmett me miró, molesto, después de observar los tulipanes—. Bells, hum, tú no saliste, ¿quién las envió? —La tarjeta estaba en la mesa de café. No fui lo suficientemente rápida como para alcanzarla antes que é me retuvo, fácilmente, con un brazo mientras la leí és de estudiar el momento por un minuto dijo—: Ok, entonces no le diré a Rosie acerca de esto, si me dejas decidir la música para el camino de ida a Forks.

—Oh, Em… Eso es jugar sucio, además, Rose se enterará tarde o temprano.

—Sí, saltamontes, soy consciente. Pero ¿no sería mejor que se enterara después de Navidad y no antes?

Tuve que estar de acuerdo con esa lógica.

—De acuerdo—dije derrotada. Emmett tomó mi maleta, dejándome sola en la sala, y salió bailando con alegría hacia los ascensores. Lo miré con incredulidad, mientras giraba sus caderas al compás de la música en su cabeza.

Si no fuera un futbolista profesional, quedaría perfecto para el papel de un bailarín exótico. Yo solo digo.

Agarré mi bolso, los pasteles que hice para la cena de Navidad, y dejé mi apartamento.

—¡No Beastie Boys!—le grité.

A solo una hora de viaje, ya no podía soportar las elecciones de Emmett. Me vi obligada a ponerme mis auriculares.

En realidad, disfruté las primeras canciones que sonaron: la música funk de_ George Clinton _y _Parliament Funkadelic_ eran muy buenas; pero, cuando hicieron su aparición sus cantantes de rap y varios otros con letras asquerosas… fue demasiado para mí.

Con mis auriculares bien firmes en su lugar, escuchaba el relajante sonido de _Snow Patrol_, cuando decidí enviarle un mensaje a Edward, ya que no me atrevería a agradecerle lo de las flores por llamada… Bueno, no con Rose y Emmett entrometidos de cualquier forma.

**"Edward:**

**Solo quería darte las gracias por las flores, están hermosas. **

**-Bella"**

Después de unos momentos, mi teléfono sonó otra vez, en señal de respuesta.

**"Isabella:**

**Estoy tan contento de que las hayas recibido antes de irte. El de la florería dijo que durarían por varios días. Nunca se podrían comparar con tu encanto, pero lo intenté. ¿Cómo va tu viaje? **

**-Edward"**

_Este hombre puede derretirme con solo un texto. Realmente no sé cómo sobreviviré la próxima semana._

**"Edward:**

**Digamos que Emmett está en mayor contacto con su niño interior que de costumbre. Me alegraré mucho cuando lleguemos.**

**-Bella"**

Me di cuenta de que Rose volteaba su cabeza y miraba en mi dirección.

_Mierda. Espero que no lo note._

**"Bella:**

**Entiendo. Adoro a Alice a morir, pero ella jamás ha perdido su lado infantil. Especialmente en Navidad. **

**-Edward"**

Me reí entre dientes. Rose volvió a mirarme. ¡Qué boba!

**"Edward:**

**Es una linda forma de expresarlo. En el caso de Emmett, es como tener a un niño de cinco años. O sea, un constante dolor en el culo.**

**-Bella"**

Me cambié rápidamente al asiento trasero del lado de Rose. Así ella no podría verme. _Hasta aquí todo está bien. Solo parece que estiro mis piernas para una dulce siesta._

**"Bella:**

**Hablando del demonio: Alice está llamando. Tengo que irme. Ten una increíble Navidad, Bella. Te veo pronto.**

**-Edward"**

Rose seguía mirando el espejo lateral. Tal vez puedo pretender que me entretengo con mi IPod en vez de mi móvil.

**"Edward:**

**Tú también. Mis mejores deseos para tu familia. Te veo luego de Navidad. **

**-Bella"**

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente llegamos al camino de la casa de mi padre. Charlie estaba en lapuerta antes de que Emmett siquiera apagara el cara irradiaba pura felicidad mientras nos observaba.

–—Feliz Navidad, chicos. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Largo. —Aún seguía irritada por la música de Emmett—. Preferiría que se hubiera tirado un gasen todo el camino a estar oyendo una de sus horribles canciones.

—Hey, esa es una idea estelar, Bells, la tendré en mente de camino a casa—comentó con una sonrisa muy cursi.

—Ni lo pienses,Emmett Swan, que tus pedos o tu trasero van a arruinar el interior de la _Hummer. _—Rose había llegado al límite.

Mi padre solo podía reír. Él adoraba a Rosalie.

—Emmett, tienes que comportarte: tienes un partido el lunes. No me gustaría ver que Rose te dejara incapacitado antes de tiempo.

La mejor forma de describir la casa de mi padre era "_confortable". _Se sentíacomo en casa, mi lugar seguro. Ningún lugar en el que viví con mi madre antes se había sentido como mi casa. Nos mudábamos con tanta frecuencia que no hubo lugar en dónde echar raíces, ninguno excepto en Forks.

—Ok, chicos, ya saben las reglas. Emmett, te quedas en tu viejo cuarto. Rose y Bella en el de ella.

—Oh, vamos papá, Rose y yo vivimos juntos. ¿No crees que sea tiempo de cambiar esa aburrida y vieja regla?—Todos los años tenían la misma discusión.

—Quizás tienes razón,Emmett—dijo Charlie, mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Rose—. Déjame ver…, no, todavía no veo el anillo de compromiso. Supongo que tienes una _suerte de mierda _este año,Emmett. —Charlie se echó a reír, golpeando a mi hermano en la espalda y tomando algunas maletas para meterlas.

Lo seguimos adentro, mientras Emmett refunfuñaba entre dientes.

—Allí va otra oportunidad de cumplir mi fantasía de adolescente.

—Ni siquiera quiero saber de qué estás hablando,Emmett—dijo Rose.

—Ya sabes. La fantasía de todo chico. Tener sexo con una hermosa chica en su dormitorio de la infancia, por supuesto. Y Charlie, otra vez, arruinó todo tipo de esperanza y aspiraciones.

Rosalie trató de parecer molesta, pero hasta yo vi la pequeña risilla que se le escapó. Arrastró del brazo a mi hermano y lo puso bajo el pequeño muérdago en la entrada de la cocina, donde le robó un pequeño beso.

— ¡Oh, Dios, mis ojos se queman!—grité, mientras corría hacia mi habitación.

Después de que Rose y yo desempacamos un par de cosas en mi armario y tocador, me dirigí escaleras abajo, hacia la cocina. Le había enviado algunos días antes un e-mail a Charlie, diciéndole los víveres que debía tener listos a mi llegada, y, a primera vista, se notaba... que lo había logrado.

Freí el pescado, las ostras y los buñuelos de patatas para la cena. Le alisté a Emmett la col, para triturar la és de tenerlo todo listo, Rose me ayudó a preparar algunos alimentos para la cena de mañana. Cuando puse el pavo en el horno, escuché a Emmett y a Charlie reírse en la sala.

_Debe ser la noche de "Un cuento de Navidad"._

Llevamos las bandejas llenas de pescado y patatas a la sala, justo en el momento en el que _Santa_ pateaba a _Ralphie_ y gritaba: "Te sacaré un ojo, niño." Emmett y mi padre reían histéricos.

—Muy bien, chicos, tenemos un par de horas antes de ir a la misa de medianoche. Así que iré a darme una ducha—dijo Charlie después de terminar.

Rose y Emmett me ayudaron a limpiar el desastre de la cocina, para que luego mi hermano se fuera a la ducha en el cuarto de invitados.

Me preparé una taza de té y me senté en el taburete de la cocina. Suspiré, mientras miraba la pequeña cocina de Charlie.

—Las fiestas siguen siendo duras para ti ¿no, Bella?—preguntó Rose, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

—La extraño, ¿sabes? Pero no me siento tan mal todo el tiempo…, no como antes. Lo peor siempre serán las festividades y cumpleaños.

Rose palmeó mi mano.

—Es lo mismo para Emmett. Desearía hacer algo por ustedes, cariño.

—Oh, vamos Rose, eso ya lo haces. Me has ayudado tanto. ¿No te das cuenta? Has estado aquí desde el principio. Hay días en que, literalmente, quisiera acurrucarme y morir. Tú eres la que me patea el trasero para seguir adelante. —Bajé la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas fluían—. Tú eres ese tipo de persona.

— ¿Por qué me siento como si estuviera en un episodio de Grey's Anatomy?—Rose sollozó y rio al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces, si esto es _Grey's…_¿quiénes somos?—pregunté.

—Oh, tú eres, definitivamente, _Meredith_; yo…, definitivamente, _Cristina_. No te ofendas, pero jamás serás tan cojonuda como para ser _Cristina_.

Las dos reímos.

—Rose, es enserio lo que digo. Te lo debo todo a ti, a Emmett y a mi padre. Tú me has dado una vida.

—Bella, maldita sea, sabes que odio llorar.

Miré a Rose, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Jesús, esto no es algo que se vea todos los días—dijo Emmett desde la puerta—. Necesito algo para guardar este momento. —Emmett tomó una taza de café vacía y la puso bajo la cara de Rose, haciendo que algunas de sus lágrimas cayeran dentro.

—Eres tan idiota. —El sonido de la bofetada que aterrizó en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Emmett, hizo que mi padre llegara corriendo a la cocina, con la cámara de video en la mano.

—Rosie, ¿puedes hacerlo otra vez para que pueda tomarlo con la cámara? —pidió papá con una sonrisa.

—Con mucho gusto, Charlie. —El siguiente golpe fue aún más fuerte.

.

.

.

—Vamos, muchachos, tenemos algunas oraciones que hacer.

Solo habíamos salido del estacionamiento de la iglesia y Emmett ya actuaba raro.

—Papá, no quiero que Emmett nos avergüence otra vez este año. No sabe comportarse. Recuerda el beso francés de Rose y Em el año pasado, durante el saludo de paz, y la pobre señora Gilbert casi sufriendo un ataque cardíaco…

—Esa vieja entrometida siempreestá fingiendo tener un ataque al corazón; pero tu hermana tiene razón,Emmett. Trata de tener un poco de decoro este año, ¿está bien? Tienes que prometer no maldecir, no gases ni besos en la iglesia.

—Emmett, ¿estás drogado?—le preguntó Rose con incredulidad.

—Definitivamente no. Tú sabrías si lo estuviera, nena. El equipo tiene pruebas obligatorias anti drogas.

—No tienes remedio—murmuré mientras salía del auto.

—Bells, culpo al hecho de que solo va una vez al año a misa. Si él fuera más seguido, como nosotros, recordaría cómo comportarse—comentó mi padre mientras caminábamos hasta las puertas.

Al final, resultó que Emmett sí pudo contenerse. Aunque, en otras palabras…, no tuvo oportunidad para no hacerlo.

A mitad del perspicaz y conmovedor sermón del padre Pat, un tío borracho se sentó en el banco a través del pasillo de nosotros.

Cuando el padre Pat nos recordó a todos los maravillosos dones que nos otorga el nacimiento de nuestro Señor; el viejo borracho dijo:"Alabado sea Jesús y alabado sea el Señor", en voz alta. Se inició un murmullo que poco a poco se fue haciendo más y más fuerte.

Estaba avergonzada por él, pero también por mí en cuanto Emmett se sentó a mi derecha y empezó a reírse. Después de unos minutos, para mi mayor humillación, no solo Rose se le unió, sino que también Charlie.

_Esta familia entera necesita una intervención. _

Con el pasar del tiempo, el borracho se quedó dormido y empezó a roncar. Esto desencadenó una nueva oleada de risotadas por parte de mi trío de idiotas.

Cuando la misa estaba por terminar, me di cuenta de que una mujer desesperada en busca de algo entraba por las puertas laterales. Algo me decía que ella estaba aquí para encontrar a nuestro visitante. Sus ojos buscaron por toda la congregación, la saludé con la mano para llamar su atención, apuntándole en qué dirección se encontraba el pobre borracho. La mujer tenía que haber sido su hija, porque el parecido era increíble. Ella dio un profundo suspiro de alivio en cuanto lo vio.

Todos los miraban en silencio, mientras ella se sentaba junto a él en el banco y, suavemente, colocaba su brazo alrededor del cuello del hombre. Se quedaron así hasta el final de la misa.

El sermón del padre Pat había sido sobre "_amor incondicional"_. Y todos habíamos presenciado un ejemplo exacto de aquello. El amor de un hijo a su padre, a pesar de su adicción. El amor de Dios para sus hijos, a pesar de nuestras fallas. Mi familia era el amor para mí, no importaba lo mal que estaba.

Emmett apretó mi mano y me di cuenta, sin mirarlo, que él sentía lo mismo.

.

.

.

—Emmett, no puedo creer que hicieras eso. —Estábamos saliendo por las puertas de la Iglesia.

—Bella, ¿qué hizo ahora?—Charlie y Rose estaban esperando afuera.

—Papá, él quiso ir conmigo a visitar la guardería. Y yo, tontamente, pensé que podríamos. Una vez que llegamos, preguntó qué hacer. Le dije que solo dijera una pequeña oración para el niño Jesús.

—Sí, pero a ella no le gustó mi oración. Creo que Bella puede ser un poco fascista.

—Primero que nada, Emmett, debes orar en silencio. Y segundo, no puedes decir a pequeños niños la forma en que Jesús fue colgado.

Pude ver cómo Charlie y Rose estaban aguantando la risa.

—Bueno,Emmett, casi te has comportado este año. ¡Felicitaciones!—Todos nos volteamos para encontrarnos con el padre Pat, mirándonos con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola, Padre. Es bueno verlo—saludó Emmett mientras le daba al Padre uno de sus viriles abrazos.

—Hola, Padre—dije sonriendo y dándole un abrazo apropiado.

—Ahora déjalo, Bella, o las personas empezarán a pensar que soy un _Don Juan. _—Su acento irlandés era un poco más marcado de lo que recordaba—. Ahora, enserio, ¿cómo estás, cariño?

—Estoy bien, Padre.

Si hubiera dicho "genial", él hubiese sabido que estaba mintiendo: así que "bien" fue lo mejor que pensé.

El padre Pat fue mi pilar durante los peores días de mi vida, el terrible periodo después de la muerte de mi madre.

—Bueno, paso a paso, siempre esforzándote en mejorar. —Estudió mi rostro mientras me sonreía—. Bueno... ¡Feliz Navidad!

—Vamos a casa, chicos…, ya es, oficialmente, la mañana de Navidad. —Charlie tomó mi mano y me llevó al coche.

A medida que conducía, miré por la ventana las húmedas y somnolientas calles de esta pequeña ciudad, con todas sus luces navideñas encendidas. Mis pensamientos se fueron a Edward, y en mi mente me pregunté cómo había pasado su Nochebuena. Y me pregunté si él también había pensado en mí.

Cuando llegamos a casa,Emmett rezongó que no podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para abrir los regalos, por lo que nos dejamos caer en el sofá del salón. Emmett, el más emocionado, se sentó en el piso, junto al árbol, y distribuyó los regalos.

Ser una estudiante universitaria era igual a decir que…estaba quebrada. No me podía permitir regalos muy caros para mi familia. Le conseguí a Rose un cupón para su _spa_ favorito y a Charlie un pequeño juego de pesca, aEmmett le había conseguido camisas con cómicos diseños. Esto le creó un gran dilema: no pudo decidir cuál era mejor para la ocasión.

Mi regalo favorito fue el de Rose. Ella había escogido tres fotos de los antiguos álbumes de mi madre y le encargó a un artista, amigo de ella, que las reprodujera en óleo. Los cuadros eran preciosos y estaban enmarcados y listos para mostrarlos.

Yo había pasado un mal momento revisando aquellos álbumes. La primera vez que lo intenté me trajo dolorosos momentos de la vida de mi madre y, lo peor de todo, el día de su muerte. Por suerte, Rose había escogido tres fotografías muy especiales.

Mi regalo fue la pintura de la boda de mis padres. El artista había hecho un gran trabajo, resaltando los ojos azules de mi madre, tan azules como los de Emmett. Y los marrones de papá, tan fuertes como los mí profundamente enamorados, y sus miradas reflejaban la esperanza, que, vanamente, esperaban para su futuro.

El que Rose escogió para Emmett fue uno en el que estaba reunida toda la familia, en un juego de Fútbol, cuando Em tenía 10 años. Nada sabíamos en ese entonces de que algún día Emmett estaría viviendo su sueño de convertirse en un jugador profesional.

El que había escogido para mi padre fue por mucho mi favorito. Éramos Emmett y yo. Yo solo tenía unos pocos meses de edad y Em estaba junto a mí, recostado a mi alrededor, protegiéndome. Los dos estábamos profundamente dormidos, uno frente al otro y Emmett sosteniendo mi pequeña mano.

—Recuerdo muy bien aquel día—dijo Charlie mientras la miraba, con la voz entrecortada—. Fue el día de acción de gracias en la casa de la abuela Swan. Tenías solo dos meses,Bells, y Emmett acababa de celebrar su sexto cumpleaños. Se habían quedado dormidos y su madre los llevó a cada uno a un dormitorio diferente. Después de un rato, nos dimos cuenta de que Emmett había desaparecido. Los buscamos en todas partes, o por lo menos pensamos que lo hicimos. Resultó que la abuela Swan descubrió que Emmett no podía pasar demasiado tiempo sin ti. Los encontró dormidos juntos de esta manera… Su madre tomó la fotografía—concluyó Charlie, aclarándose la garganta.

Emmett asintió.

—Yo no quería que mamá pusiera a Bella en un cuarto diferente. No quería que despertara en un lugar extraño y tuviera miedo—dijo en voz baja—. No le dije a nadie que me había ido allí, porque sabía que me iban a detener. Solo quería asegurarme de que estaba segura… Debí haberme quedado dormido.

—Siempre tan protector—le dije con una sonrisa.

—Lo intento, pero a veces no es suficiente—murmuró con tristeza.

Acaricié su mano y besé su mejilla.

Nos volteamos a ver a Rose y dije:

—Estas son hermosas pinturas, Rose, gracias.—La abracé—. Eres tan atenta y dulce.

—Bueno, ahora que hemos terminado nuestro momento _Oprah_, es hora de que vayamos a dormir. A menos de que hayas cambiado de opinión, papá. —Miró a Charlie esperanzado.

—Eso no va a pasar, hijo. —Charlie sonrió.

—Bueno, estoy decepcionado, pero sobreviviré—dijo mientras se ponía de pie—. Nos vemos mañana, familia. Mi trasero y yo les deseamos una feliz Navidad. —Después de eso, escuchamos el más ruidoso y asqueroso gas conocido por la humanidad.

_Oh, demonios, el hedor podría haber ahogado Buffalo._

—Oh, por favor, Em… ¿Qué diablos?—gritó Charlie, saltando de su asiento en el sofá—. ¿Cuántos van?¿Doce?

—Hey, no me culpes por mis flatulencias. —Hizo una pausa, sumido en sus pensamientos—. Pero… ¿saben lo que eso significa?

— ¿Qué, Emmett? Me muero por saber—respondió Rose tapándose la nariz.

—Debo usar una camiseta diferente. —Se quitó la playera y la remplazó por:"_Ustedes se ríen porque soy diferente. Yo me río porque me tiré un pedo."_

Y por eso se ganó otro golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Rosalie.

Ya estaba más que agotada cuando Rose y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

—Buenas noches, Rose—murmuré.

A lo que ella respondió con algo que supongo que sonaba como "_buenas noches", _pero ya estaba dormida antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesar alguna palabra coherentemente.

* * *

**Buenas, se que debí actualizar ayer, pero mi lap se rompió y lo estoy haciendo de forma infraganti desde mi trabajo!**

**Actualizaré en tiempo y forma el viernes próximo no se preocupen!**

**Respecto a Sunrise - debo decir que no podré actualizar hasta que arreglen mi lap y como mucho tardará unos 20 días-**

**Mil disculpas!**

**-Andre-**


	4. 04 - Grits y Vitamina R

**Los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer (ya dije que estoy ahorrando para comprárselos! XD)**

**La historia le pertenece a Emmamama88, yo soy su fiel servidora que solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capitulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter Priego Vazquez de FFAD**

_- Mi adorada media naranja! -_

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Capítulo 04**. Grits & Vitamin R (Grits* y Vitamina R**)

Mucho más tarde aquella mañana, todos tropezábamos con todos tratando de hacer un simple desayuno.

Yo hice las tostadas francesas, Charlie cocinó algunos embutidos, Emmett con los huevos revueltos, su especialidad, y Rose se encargó de la sémola y las galletas.

—Ya detente, Emmett, nací en Texas y mi madre es de Georgia. Mala suerte si no te gusta la sémola. Además, ¡es la única cosa que sé cocinar bien! —Rose le gritó a Emmett, cuando este se burlaba de su obsesión por la sémola de maíz.

Tuve que admitir que a Rose le gustaba demasiado el maíz, especialmente cuando me enseñó cómo comerlo.

—Nunca, y digo jamás, pongas azúcar en tu maíz, Bella —dijo—. Es como una bofetada a la cultura sureña si lo haces. Es una de las maneras en que los sureños pueden eliminar a los impostores —me susurró con complicidad.

_¿Acaso mencioné que amo a Rosalie? Esta chica tiene una opinión sobre todo. _

Una vez todo listo, nos fuimos con tazas de café a la sala de estar. Papá y Emmett miraban la TV, mientras yo me dirigía a mi habitación. El huracán Emmett se había hecho presente en la casa de mi padre.

La cena no estaría hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas, por lo que Rose y yo nos propusimos ir a dar una paseo y, de paso, quemar algunas calorías.

— ¿Lo sigues llevando bien, Bells? —Sabía que Rose tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento me quebrara, y así arruinara las fiestas para todos. Ya había ocurrido un millón de veces en los últimos años, pero estaba decidida a que no ocurriera más.

—En realidad, Rose… me siento mejor que desde… bueno, tú sabes. Tal vez ya he llegado a mi punto de inflexión.

Ella asintió.

—No lo sé. Tal vez es solo una ilusión —continué en voz baja—. Solo sé que estoy cansada de estar… triste todo el tiempo. Ya casi acabo la universidad. Soy una mujer adulta y sigo esperando que mi vida comience. Siento que he ido creciendo bajo las alas de los demás. Ya casi van siete años. Esto ha consumido casi la tercera parte de mi vida… Estoy tan agotada.

—Bella, no seas tan dura contigo misma. —Ella aminoró su caminar mientras pensaba—. Lo que has vivido, de lo que has tenido que recuperarte… Dios, ¡eras tan joven! He visto quebrarse a personas que parecen mucho más fuertes que tú. Creo que lo has hecho extremadamente bien. —Ya había detenido su caminar para entonces—. ¿Sabes que Emmett aún tiene pesadillas? —Se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Qué? —_Mi pobre hermano._

—Bells, realmente no pienses que tú eres la única afectada por lo que pasó. Emmett era un desastre. Entiendo por qué tú no lo viste, no podías ver nada después… En cualquier caso, ustedes dos perdieron a su madre, y, aunque nunca tuvimos el miedo de perderte físicamente, todos nosotros estábamos aterrorizados de que nunca te recuperaras de esto emocionalmente.

_Oh, Dios mío, he causado tanta angustia. _

—Detente, Bella, detente ahora mismo. Puedo ver lo que estás haciendo. No te atrevas a voltear todo esto y pensar que es tu culpa. Solo hay una persona a la que podríamos culpar por esto, y las dos sabemos quién es.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó.

_Por favor, no digas su nombre. No puedo escucharlo, no hoy. Hoy estoy tan feliz. _

Rose dejó de hablar cuando vio la expresión en mi rostro y lo tensa que estaba. Colocó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y regresamos los pasos caminados de vuelta a casa. Nadie podía mencionar aquel horroroso día, ni el asqueroso nombre de aquel tipo.

.

.

.

Charlie tenía algunos invitados a cenar, así que terminé de preparar el resto de la comida. Rose comenzó a poner, junto a Charlie, las cosas en la mesa. Emmett llenó de hielo y "_Vitamina R"_ la hielera de atrás.

Mi padre era, por sobre todo, un hombre sencillo. Y eso era algo bueno.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, fui a mi habitación para tomar una ducha y cambiar mi ropa. Al entrar a mi cuarto, me encontré con Rosalie de pie, mirándome fijamente y con el móvil en la mano.

**ACA**

_Oh, vamos. Ella tiene esa mirada de "no habrá sobrevivientes" en su rostro. Mierda. _

— ¿Qué clase de flores te enviaron, Bella? Solo tengo curiosidad. Quiero decir, ¿cuáles son exactamente las flores que ese bastardo te compró?

—Espera, Rose, eso no es justo, y… ¿Qué estás haciendo? Eso es privado —dije molesta—. Le dije que odiaba el invierno, y no podía esperar para que llegara la primavera para ver los tulipanes… Él solo intentaba ser amable —lo defendí.

—Ah. ¡Me pregunto _con cuántas mujeres _él ha sido amable en navidad!

—Bebé, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí? —cuestionó Emmett desde la puerta.

—Ella leyó mis mensajes, Emmett. Sabe sobre las flores —dije estúpidamente, olvidando que mi hermano estaba implicado.

Rose miró con odio a través de la habitación, deteniéndose en Emmett. Él, de inmediato, tomó una postura de protección.

_Chico listo. Rosalie "Intimidante 1" Whitlock está en la casa._

— ¿Tú sabías sobre esto, Emmett? —escupió.

—Vi las flores justo antes de salir de casa. No es tan grave, bebé. Además, era la condición para que me dejara escuchar a _50 cent_ de camino aquí. —Él sonrió.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Emmett? —Rose estaba confundida.

—Simple: le dije a Bells que no te diría nada sobre las flores, a cambio de que me dejara tener el control del estéreo.

Rosalie se detuvo. Aún se veía confundida, pero no enojada. Emmett bajó un poco la guardia y se acercó a ella, envolviendo con sus brazos sus hombros.

Y, solo así, vi el cuerpo de Rose relajarse y su enojo desaparecer.

_Emmett es la única persona en la tierra que puede lograr eso. Él la deslumbró con solo unas palabras._

Después él dijo:

—Escucha: Bella va a trabajar para Edward toda la próxima semana. Me gusta el hecho de que ella le guste, sería incómodo si no.

—Emmett… ¿cómo puedes tener una actitud tan arrogante? Este tipo tiene una reputación. ¿No te importa tu hermana?

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi hermano se veía molesto, quizás incluso enojado.

—Rosalie —dijo severamente—, tú sabes mejor que nadie que mi amor por Bella no está en discusión. Podría matar a cualquiera que quisiera herirla. No lo sé, Rose, solo tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esto. Hablé con Edward la otra noche, pude conocerlo, a él y a su familia. —Emmett sacudió la cabeza—. Todo lo que estoy diciendo… es que el Edward que llegué a conocer no encaja con la imagen que el medio quiere meternos hasta por la garganta. Mira, bebé, conozco a los chicos. Yo soy un chico. No hay forma de que Edward use y descarte a las mujeres. Y recuerda lo que dijo: "_Hollywood sobrevive creando ilusiones". _Creo que trataba de decirnos algo.

_Quién lo habría dicho, Emmett estaba prestando atención. ¿Y cuándo diablos se volvió tan perceptivo? ¿Quién es esta persona y qué ha hecho con mi hermano? _

¡Increíble! Rose parecía haberse rendido ante tal argumento. Siendo una reportera, nada la intrigaba más que el misterio. Emmett le había dado mucho en qué pensar.

Ahora Rose se giró hacia mí.

—Bells, te debo una disculpa. Tengo que darte un poco de crédito. Realmente me preocupo por ti, eso es todo.

—Lo sé, Rose.

—Estoy dispuesta a darle a Edward una oportunidad. Emmett jamás se ha equivocado con las personas antes. Estoy caminando un paso atrás y voy a dejarte manejar esto. Pero, Bella, por favor no demores en pedirme ayuda si te sientes incómoda, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo tengo, "mamá Rose". Edward no ha sido nada más que un caballero y no habrá ningún problema. —Le sonreí—. Ahora, voy a tomar una ducha y a vestirme para cenar.

Emmett y Rose me abrazaron antes de salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

Para el momento en que los invitados llegaron, nadie podría haber notado la pequeña discusión entre Rose y yo. Ella era prudente y educada cuando conocía a nuevas personas.

Charlie solo había invitado a una pareja: Harry y Sue Clearwater. Ellos eran los mejores amigos de mi padre. Su hijo, Seth, era unos pocos años más joven que yo, y un buen chico. Harry era uno de los camaradas de papá al salir de pesca, y Sue había ayudado a Charlie con Emmett cuando él y mi madre se divorciaron. En realidad, toda la familia había sido de gran ayuda, después, incluso, de la muerte de Renée.

Mientras cenábamos, Sue hablaba de su hija, Leah, quien era un poco mayor que yo. Leah se había graduado de la universidad de Alaska hace no más de tres años, poco después consiguió trabajo como asistente en la oficina del gobernador, y ahora estaba casada con el hombre de sus sueños. Harry y Sue estaban emocionados, su hija les había dado esta mañana la mejor noticia…, algo así como la primera sorpresa de navidad: se convertirían en abuelos el próximo agosto.

Pronto, todo el mundo se retiró a la sala de estar. La cena había sido tan abundante que todos necesitamos un poco de tiempo antes de abordar el postre.

Me deslicé por la puerta de la cocina hacia el pequeño porche trasero cubierto de Charlie. Agarré una _Vitamina R _del congelador y me recosté sobre las sillas de mimbre.

Toda la charla de trabajos de ensueño, el matrimonio y los bebés me llevó de vuelta a la conversación que había tenido con Rose momentos antes. Sabía que pronto Emmett y Rose se casarían y empezarían su propia familia, y no podía esperar que se encargaran de mí para siempre.

De pronto, comencé a sentirme tan sola… Había estado siendo increíblemente egoísta, dejando que los demás se hicieran cargo de mis problemas. Tenía que enfrentarlos y hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

Siempre podía obtener un trabajo de profesora aquí en Forks y vivir con Charlie. Sabía que, si hacía eso, solo sería una continuación de lo que ya estaba haciendo: viviendo una vida de mentira. Escondiéndome del mundo. Universidad y trabajo. Estaba en sintonía con mi familia, pero no tenía otros amigos con quienes hablar. Mi miedo de dejar que alguien se acercara siempre había sido más fuerte que mis ganas de tener compañía.

Tal vez si podía soportar trabajar con Edward, y probar que podía funcionar normalmente, me probaría a mí misma que sabía manejarlo. Podría seguir adelante y vivir la vida que se suponía que tenía que vivir.

_Sabía que mis sentimientos por Edward no eran razonables. Sin ninguna doble intención, tal vez podría ser su amiga. Solo que… ¿podría conformarme con eso?_

Pensé por un momento y me di cuenta que, desde que mi madre murió, jamás me permití a mí misma ser feliz. Siempre podría encontrar la forma de ser yo misma y correr riesgos. Quizás… ¿eso era lo que estaba haciendo con Edward?

Parte del problema era por los sentimientos de felicidad y culpa que me agobiaban al mismo tiempo. Y, con esa culpa, venían un montón de otros pensamientos: ¿por qué no morí yo también? No debería disfrutar de las cosas, no está bien. Siento que estoy hiriendo a mi madre cuando soy feliz. Ella jamás recibirá otro regalo de cumpleaños o de navidad. Ni siquiera podrá ver el matrimonio de su hijo.

Al final, sabía que yo era la única que podía cambiar el curso de mi vida.

Por el momento, ya había tomado mi decisión. Podía sentir que estaba al borde, y tenía que moverme un paso adelante, hacia lo que desconocía. Ya sabía lo que estaba tras de mí: dolor, confusión y desesperación. Tenía que continuar.

Sería la mejor asistente que Edward Masen jamás hubiese tenido. Iba a aceptar oficialmente la invitación de Alice para las vacaciones de primavera. No podía explicar por qué, pero necesitaba la amistad de Alice. No iba a dejar que mis sentimientos de culpa siguieran guiando mi vida. Mi madre no lo querría. Ella había hecho tantas cosas en sus 41 años, casi como si supiera que no tendría mucho tiempo.

Con la seguridad de un futuro brillante, sonreí. Realmente lo hice. Veía mi nuevo porvenir, y no oscuro o triste, sino brillante, veía hermosos colores.

_Todos los del arcoíris de mis tulipanes._

_._

_._

_._

El padre Pat había llegado justo para la hora del postre, lleno de historias de navidad.

—Bueno, fui invitado a cenar con la familia _Corbit_ y acepté. Solo puedo decirles que fue un perfecto error —dijo con una sonrisa—. Sus hijos están completamente fuera de control. Sabía que cometían algunas faltas a la iglesia, pero parecían animales en su hábitat natural.

Todos reímos. La familia Corbit tenía seis hijos, desde seis meses de vida hasta 10 años de edad, todos terribles, exceptuando quizás al bebé, pero solo hasta que aprendiera a caminar. Charlie siempre decía que cuando los gemelos de esa familia fueran adolescentes, él tendría mucho trabajo por aquí.

—Los mellizos decidieron cortar el cabello del bebé con sus nuevas escopetas de juguete. Una de las niñas pequeñas tomó todas sus crayolas y comenzó a escribir palabras sucias por todas las paredes de la habitación.

Todos soltamos una carcajada después de eso.

—Tengo que decir que, aunque pueda ser el engendro de _Satán_, su ortografía es impecable —continuó—. La señora Corbit revoloteaba por toda la habitación, tratando de parar la locura. El mismo señor Corbit se echó en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano. Tuve que salir de allí tan pronto como la cena hubo terminado; aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el encuentro con uno de ellos.

El padre nos mostró una gran mancha de un líquido de dudosa procedencia en su camisa, parecía verde.

—Creo que la mayoría es solo fango. Pero ¿qué clase de niño babea de esta forma? Manejaba a toda velocidad por la carretera, lo siento Charlie —él asintió con la cabeza hacia mi padre—, tratando de poner tanta distancia como fuese posible entre esa casa de locos y yo. Ya casi podía oír el pastel de manzana de Isabella llamándome —comentó con una sonrisa.

Fue un placer tener al Padre Pat cerca. Todos nos reímos, y me aseguré de que obtuviera su pedazo de pastel de manzana mientras todos los chicos se instalaban cómodamente en el sofá.

Emmett, comportándose como el tonto que solía ser, decidió que era el día perfecto para ver "_Las vacaciones de una chiflada familia americana en Navidad", s_u última opción de DVDs para las fiestas.

Rose, Sue y yo limpiamos el desastre que había quedado en la mesa después de la cena, pero decidimos que la cocina sería para más tarde.

Solo agarré mi postre y me uní a los demás en la sala. Escuché "Shitter está lleno", seguido de carcajadas. Sí, el primo _Eddie_ había hecho su aparición en toda su gloria.

Estaba un poco impactada por la risa del Padre Pat, que incluso era más fuerte que la de Emmett, bueno, cada uno a lo suyo, supuse.

— ¿Saben?, tengo la teoría de que cada familia tiene un primo _Eddie_ —dijo el Padre.

_Damas y caballeros, tengo el honor de presentar a Emmett Swan, nuestro propio primo Eddie._

Una vez que la película terminó, y todos nos habíamos reído como locos, Harry, Sue y Seth se despidieron.

El padre Pat se quedó un poco más. Después de haber obtenido la promesa de Emmett para _volver a la iglesia, _nos mantuvo entretenidos con historias de su infancia en Irlanda. Los problemas en los que él y sus hermanos se metían cuando eran niños, fue una de las historias más graciosas que he oído en mi vida. Y eso que soy la hermana de Emmett, el rey de las estupideces. El padre Pat se fue poco después.

Una vez todos solos en la sala, nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas camas.

Me senté en mi cama mientras esperaba que Rose desocupara el baño. Justo entonces, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, indicándome un nuevo mensaje.

**"Bella:**

**Aquí estoy, esperando que todos tus deseos de navidad se hagan realidad. Dulces sueños, preciosa. **

**-Edward"**

Fue bueno que ya estuviera sentada. Mis sentimientos y pensamientos estaban volando por todo el lugar. Edward me hacía sentir cosas que nunca imaginé que sentiría.

No podía evitar pensar que, quizás, Edward también tuviera sentimientos por mí. Las flores y los mensajes me hacían pensar eso. Él había dicho que sería honesto, y tendría que correr el riesgo y aprender a confiar. Esta sería la cosa más dura que tendría que hacer desde que mamá murió. Pero Edward lo valía.

Con eso en mi mente, respondí el mensaje:

**"Edward:**

**Gracias. Espero que recibas todo lo que deseas también. Espero volver a verte pronto. Disfruto mucho de tu compañía. **

**-Bella"**

Al presionar "_Enviar"_, instantáneamente, me arrepentí de eso, pensando que quizás la última línea fuese demasiado.

Mordí mi labio inferior pensado en aquello, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de reflexión antes de que mi móvil sonara otra vez.

**"Bella:**

**Cuando te vea otra vez, espero mostrarte cuánto YO aprecio tu compañía. Mientras que, lo de obtener lo que quiero, hay oficialmente 12 días para el fin de las fiestas: espero tener lo que realmente deseo para entonces. **

**Extraño tu hermosa sonrisa.**

**-Edward"**

.

.

.

Me desperté con todo a mi alrededor negro. Algo no estaba bien. Recordé que estaba en mi antigua habitación. Con una mano tanteaba las sábanas.

Suponiendo que Rose estaba en el baño, esperé. Y, por supuesto, al tener ese pensamiento ya tenía que hacer pis.

_Date prisa, Rose, necesito ir. _

Después de un par de minutos, decidí ir a verla. Tal vez se sentía mal.

Salí al pasillo para encontrar la puerta abierta, y el baño oscuro y desocupado.

Fue entonces cuando lo oí.

Una risita ahogada, seguida de un gemido, luego un crujido, crujido, crujir de los colchones… Los ruidos venían de la habitación de Emmett.

_¡Oh, demonios, no lo hicieron!_

Pretendí que estaba dormida cuando Rose volvió otra vez a la cama, unas horas después.

— ¿Cumplir la fantasía de mi hermano es parte de tu regalo de navidad, Rose? —Me reí.

Ella abrió la boca, luego se rio y me dio un manotazo en el trasero.

—Cállate, Bells.

.

.

.

**_Traducciones_**:

*Grits: Es un alimento de tierra, basado en maíz o sémola, de origen americano nativo, que es común en el sur de Estados Unidos y se come sobre todo en el desayuno.

**Vitamina R: Es una bebida alcohólica. También conocida como "Cuba libre".

* * *

_** Buenas! Lo sé, casi un mes sin actualizar! Pero me fue imposible por miles de cosas que fueron pasando! **_

_**Pedirles disculpas es ir siempre con lo mismo, así que aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy. **_

_**Ya les adelanto que estaré poniéndome al día y puede que actualice más rápido, eso depende de si aun sigo teniendo su apoyo, por supuesto, ya que sin ustedes no tiene sentido que traduzca!**_

_**Respecto a Sunrise, en la semana estaré publicando el final de esa hermosa historia, y si todo sale bien les dejaré el pdf para que descarguen!**_

_**Nos leemos en... pocos días!**_

_**-Andre-**_


	5. 05 - Kelly Kapowski & The Cougar

**Los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer (ya dije que estoy ahorrando para comprárselos! XD)**

**La historia le pertenece a Emmamama88, yo soy su fiel servidora que solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capitulo beteado por Estephany Twilighter Priego Vazquez de FFAD**

_- Que este nuevo año nos una mucho más! -_

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Capítulo 05:**

**Kelly Kapowski & The Cougar**

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, necesitábamos regresar a Seattle. Por tradición, siempre habíamos ido a la cafetería de Forks para desayunar. Hacíamos esto todos los años, porque papá había puesto una regla de _"Bella necesita unas vacaciones lejos de la cocina"._

Empacamos las cosas en la _Hummer_ de Emmett, pero mi padre insistió en que nos fuéramos en coches separados. Yo, por supuesto, fui en la patrulla con Charlie.

—Pareces bastante alegre hoy, Bells.

—Supongo que lo estoy, papá. Yo… decidí algunas cosas ayer.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas? —preguntó.

—Hum, decidí que quiero ser feliz.

Se trataba de una simple declaración, pero la importancia de esta era enorme.

Charlie se quedó callado por un largo rato, luego, aclaró su garganta.

— ¿Sabes, Bells? Eso es lo que todo padre quiere para sus hijos —su voz se quebró un poco al final.

Lo entendía. Él me estaba dando permiso para ser feliz. Me decía que mi madre lo hubiera querido así. Era increíble cómo nos entendíamos. Charlie tomó mi mano y la sostuvo sobre su rodilla hasta que llegamos a la cafetería.

Nos sentamos en mi asiento favorito, junto a la ventana.

Emmett decidió usar la playera que decía "_Le di un beso francés a Kelly Kapowski",_ lo que le valió las sonrisas de las personas más inesperadas.

Cuando dejamos el restaurant, Margie, nuestra mesera, nos obligó a tomar dos refrigerios: uno para nosotros y otro para Charlie. Le agradecimos y nos despedimos con abrazos.

Ya con todo preparado y empacado, miré dentro de la bolsa.

—Mmm… pastel de queso.

— ¡En exclusiva! —gritó Emmett.

.

.

.

El resto del fin de semana pasó rápido. Pero, mientras más pronto llegaba el lunes, más nerviosa me ponía.

Me quedé en mi apartamento, pensando en todo. Me las arreglé para colgar mi nueva pintura en el corredor: quedaba hermosa.

Después de comer, llegó el coche para llevar a Emmett al aeropuerto.

Recibí otro mensaje de Edward el sábado por la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Rose me acompañó a la misa en la Catedral. Cuando volvimos, vimos juntas el partido de Emmett. Él jugó bastante bien, pero, por desgracia, el resto del equipo no. Perdieron 48 a 10. Por lo general, Rose y yo hubiéramos ido a _Wisconsin_ a animarlo; pero, debido a la entrevista con Edward, no lo hicimos.

Aquel día, decidí irme a descansar temprano: después de todo, había sido un largo fin de semana. Tomé una ducha, sequé mi cabello y me fui a la cama. Mi teléfono se cargaba en la mesita de noche y me di cuenta de que la luz anunciaba un nuevo mensaje. Debí pasarlo por alto mientras estaba en la regadera.

**"Hermosa:**

**Deseo que llegue mañana. Un coche te recogerá a las 9 ****hs****h****. Dulces sueños. **

**-Edward"**

_¿Desde cuándo tan controlador? ¿Enviando un coche? ¿Qué? _

Debido a que era demasiado tarde para discutir, decidí olvidarlo y ser amable. Los próximos días serían bastante interesantes.

**"Edward:**

**Gracias. Te veré allí. **

**-Bella"**

Apenas conseguí dormir aquella noche. Afortunadamente, no fue causa de mis habituales pesadillas; al contrario, soñé con unos hermosos ojos verdes y un cabello bronce alborotado.

Me levanté temprano, para decidir más de 15 veces qué ponerme. Finalmente, me decidí por un vestido sin mangas de color durazno, junto con una chaqueta de color marrón, sinosi no me congelaría. No era muy coqueta, pero tampoco demasiado conservadora.

A las ocho y media de la mañana ya estaba lista para partir. Rose había salido antes de tiempo, por lo que ni siquiera tomamos un café juntas. Sabía que Emmett había llegado tarde la noche anterior, pero, aun así, tenía que verlo.

A las 9 h estaba aburrida, sentada en mi sofá, sin dejar de mover mi pierna. Tenía que aprender a controlar mis nervios. Finalmente, Pete, el portero, anunció que había un coche esperándome afuera.

En el camino hacia el hotel, traté de calmarme leyendo las notas que Rose y yo habíamos hecho previamente, y, antes de darme cuenta, estaba en el hotel llamando a la puerta de Edward.

Él abrió y me miró, perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento.

—Uh… Hola, Edward. ¿Me dejarás entrar?

Él se relajó y sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Perdóname, Bella, por favor pasa.

Puse mis cosas sobre su mesita de café y me quedé de pie, esperando las instrucciones de Edward.

—Bella, vamos, siéntate. Repasaremos mi itinerario para la semana.

Me senté en el sofá y Edward se sentó a mi lado, con papeles en mano.

La mayor parte de la entrevista sería hoy, y el equipo de filmación llegaría a eso de las 11 de la noche.

Después de almorzar, Rosalie estaría aquí para comenzar. Eso era todo lo previsto para hoy. Los siguientes dos días estaríamos llenos de ropa y accesorios, más la entrevista de Rose en Seattle y una sesión de fotos el miércoles.

Edward decidió que, mientras esperábamos al equipo de cámara, podíamos empezar a conocernos mejor.

—Bueno, Bella, aquí estamos otra vez. —Su estado de ánimo se había vuelto, francamente, más alegre.

No pude evitar sonreír ante él. Estaba mejorando al mantener la compostura en su presencia, siempre y cuando no me tocara. No era que eso me molestara, sino todo lo contrario, precisamente.

—Creo que dejamos algunas preguntas sin responder la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

— ¿Qué preguntas? —No podía dejar que mi mente me traicionara.

—Sé que quieres ser escritora. Y creo poder juzgar a un escritor por sus propios gustos. Así que, ¿quiénes son? ¿Jane Austen? ¿Las hermanas Brontee? ¿Cuáles son tus favoritos?

—Me gustan mucho las que ya mencionaste, y cuentan entre mis autores favoritos. Pero, tendría que incluir a Charles Dickens, Nathaniel Hawthorne, Thomas Hardy, Tolstoi… También a los escritores de _San Agustín_ y _Santo Tomás Moro _y la lista sigue y sigue…

—Eso es impresionante. —Tenía que admitir que sí parecía impresionado.

—Sucede que disfruto de la obra de aquellos autores —afirmé—. Mi escritor favorito puede impresionarte, Edward —dije con una sonrisa tímida.

—Uh, déjame adivinar. ¿Podría ser la mujer que ha escrito la serie de vampiros que están de moda? —Sonrió.

—No, no es mi favorita. Pero admito que adoro esos libros. Si alguna vez deciden hacer una película de ellos, podría imaginarte a ti en el rol principal. —Le sonreí maliciosamente.

Esta declaración dio una luz a la sonrisa de Edward.

—Nunca diría que no. Para mí siempre depende de la fuerza del guion. Si me consideran, sin duda lo habría leído —contestó—. Pero, aún no me dices cuál es tu favorito.

—J. R. R. Tolkien —respondí—. Si _La Tierra Media_ fuera un verdadero lugar, daría cualquier cosa por estar allí. Lo leo cada año, al Señor de los Anillos, y estoy, literalmente, obsesionada con la historia, desde el principio hasta el final.

—Tengo que admitir que no es lo que esperaba. No para una _chica,_ en cualquier caso —dijo en broma—. También es uno de mis favoritos. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tiene _La Tierra Media_ que amas tanto, Bella? —preguntó.

—En ese mundo, a pesar de que hay una parte justa de tragedia, al final, el bien vence al mal y, una vez que esto pasa, el personaje principal puede escapar de su dolor en las tierras inmortales. Un lugar donde el dolor, la desesperanza y las memorias del mal son olvidados: donde solo hay paz y felicidad —murmuré.

—Bella, tú solo estás describiendo el cielo —dijo con tristeza.

—Oh, supongo que lo hice. Supongo que me gusta la idea de no tener que pasar por la muerte para llegar allí. —Me encogí de hombros, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Me observó con angustia.

—Bella, perdóname por preguntar, pero, ¿qué es lo que te atormenta? Lo puedo ver en tus ojos y me gustaría poder entender.

—Ah… ¿Alice o Jasper te dijeron algo de mí? —pregunté, temerosa de su respuesta.

—Alice no te conocía hasta la semana pasada, y todo lo que Jasper me ha dicho es que eres una persona maravillosa. También mencionó que Emmett y tú perdieron a su madre hace varios años, y que fue muy duro, pero eso es todo. Y, honestamente, no creo que sepa más de lo que me dijo.

_Bendita sea Rose. Ella no contó ninguno de mis secretos, ni siquiera a su hermano._

—Edward —le dije, mientras me aclaraba la garganta—, no estoy lista para hablar de eso ahora, quizás en un futuro, pero no ahora. —Mi voz se fue poniendo más dura.

—Cuando estés lista, Bella —dijo con suavidad.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto.

—Háblame de tu padre. ¿Qué hace? —preguntó, cambiando un poco el tema.

—Charlie es jefe de policía en Forks —respondí.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo divertido—. ¿Es difícil ser la hija del jefe de policía? —Sonrió.

—No. Honestamente, nadie me tomaba en cuenta.

_Más sola de lo que pudieras imaginarte, Edward. Ellos tenían miedo hasta de hablarme después de presenciar muchos de mis "colapsos". _

Aún me sentía incómoda por la conversación anterior y traté de llevar las cosas aen una dirección más libre de amenazas.

—Edward, sin querer cambiar de tema, pero, debería estar trabajando, ya sabes, como tu asistente personal.

—Bella, no hay mucho más que hacer, recuerda que estoy de vacaciones esta semana.

—Entonces, estoy confundida. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Él aclaró su garganta.

—Tengo que hacer una pequeña confesión.

—Okey…

—No era de vital importancia encontrar una asistente esta semana, pero, cuando Rosalie lo ofreció, me encontré incapaz de rechazar. Como te dije la semana pasada, desde la primera vez que te vi me sentí atraído. Pensé que pasar un tiempo contigo apaciguaría un poco esa necesidad, pero, en lugar de ello, esta parece aumentar.

_Él siente la misma atracción que yo. Me siento abrumada de… ¿felicidad?_

Edward Masen se sentía atraído hacia mí. El hombre por el que, según la reciente encuesta de _Cosmopolitan_, la mayoría de las mujeres casadas pagaría una cantidad enorme de dinero, solo por pasar una noche con él, sin mencionar a las solteras. _Edward_.

—No sé si pueda estar alejado de ti más tiempo —dijo simplemente.

—Entonces no lo hagas —respondí.

Él se notó sorprendido, pero optimista.

Luego de eso, solo nos contentamos con las preguntas que cada uno hacía. Edward estaba muy interesado en saber cosas sobre mí, yo, en cambio, me mantenía más reservada, por miedo a oír algo que no quisiera.

— ¿Segundo nombre? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Marie. Por la madre de Charlie, Marie Swan.

—Anthony. El padre de mi madre, Anthony Masen.

Ambos sonreímos.

— ¿Café o té?

—Con un poco de miedo, diría que el té —respondí—. Aunque no es algo que te gustaría admitir aquí en Seattle.

Él rio.

— ¿Auto de ensueño?

—Fácil: un _Mustang_ 1965 convertible, de exterior rojo amapola, techo blanco, interior de cuero. Puede ser de cuatro velocidades o automático, no me importaría —dije casi sin respirar.

—Wow… Estoy impresionado. —Edward tenía una extraña mueca en el rostro.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, esperaba una respuesta más típica para una chica, ya sabes, algo como "_algo deportivo y azul"_o "_brillante y costoso" _—dijo aparentando una voz femenina, sonriendo al final.

Golpeé su brazo.

— ¡Oye!… ¡Eso es muy machista de tu parte! ¿No has aprendido que soy de todo menos predecible? —dije riendo con él.

Aún estaba sonriendo cuando Edward sostuvo mi mano y dijo:

—Oh, señorita Swan, cada vez soy más consciente de eso. Por favor, dígame ¿cuánto es lo que sabe sobre autos?

—Si Rosalie no amara tanto su trabajo, yo diría que ahora tendría un negocio de reparación de coches. A Emmett le encanta que sepa más de autos que él mismo. Creo que piensa que es sexy, aunque las palabras que él usa son "_putamente caliente"._—Me reí—. Rose me ha arrastrado con ella a cada espectáculo de automóviles que se realiza en la costa oeste. En estos últimos años he aprendido más de lo que me hubiera gustado acerca de cada modelo. Pero, también sobre los que sí me agradan. —Sonreí —sonreí, recordando que Rose actuaba igual que Emmett cuando de coches se trataba—. Incluso fui con ella a la subasta de _Barret Jackson,_ un par de años atrás. Pensé que Rose necesitaría oxígeno cuando vio el _Corvette_ ZR-1. Y, bueno, me avergüenza un poco decir que cuando se vendió por un millón de dólares mi cara era mucho peor que la de Rosalie —admití tímidamente. (1)

Eso hizo que Edward soltara una gran carcajada, a la cual yo no pude evitar unirme. Después de unos minutos, y cuando ya ambos estábamos bajo control, él habló:

—Alice es muy parecida cuando de moda se trata. Ella me ha obligado en más de una ocasión a asistir a espectáculos con ella. Desafortunadamente o afortunadamente, todavía no he aprendido nada. Y estoy eternamente agradecido de que ahora, casada, es a Jasper al que obliga a ir con ella.

Ambos reímos.

—Tú no me has dicho. ¿Cuál es tu auto soñado?

Edward se aclaró la garganta, parecía un poco culpable.

—Bueno… mi auto soñado es un _Aston Martin Vanquish_.

—Eso sí es un vehículo, Edward. —Mis ojos se agrandaron—. ¿Por qué no compras uno? Eres millonario.

—En realidad, lo hice —contestó un poco avergonzado.

— ¡Eso es genial! Espera a que Rose lo sepa, va a enloquecer. ¿De qué color es? —le pregunté entusiasmada.

—Eh, el de Los Ángeles es negro, y el que está en casa de mis padres es plateado —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Aún parecía algo incómodo.

—Wow. —Me quedé sin palabras. Además de Emmett, quien jugaba fútbol profesional, nadie de mi familia había conseguido hacer tanta fortuna en sus trabajos. Era difícil para mí imaginar la cantidad de ingresos que debía recibir él para permitirse dos _Vanquish_. Yo solo era la hija de un policía en un pequeño pueblo, por el amor de Dios—. Wow —repetí.

—Siguiente pregunta —dijo rápidamente—. ¿Color favorito?

—Dios, esa es una simple, pero, sorprendentemente, difícil pregunta para mí —admití—. Creo que depende de mi estado de ánimo. —Y, cuando miré directamente sus ojos, obtuve la respuesta—. Hoy podría decir que es el verde.

Oí que Edward tomaba una respiración corta, y su rostro perdía cualquier signo de humor.

—Bueno, ya que estamos respondiendo con honestidad, debo admitir que hoy, particularmente, me siento muy atraído al marrón.

Nos quedamos, por un momento, sentados allí, con la mirada fija en el otro. Edward se acercó y acarició mi mejilla, lo que hizo que me sonrojara intensamente. Parpadeé y bajé la mirada.

—Me encantas, Bella. Esto es tan diferente a lo que he sentido antes. Dime que tú también lo sientes.

—Sí —susurré.

_Estás en una pendiente resbaladiza, Bella. Debes tener cuidado a lo que esto te lleve._

A continuación, hablamos de las cosas que más disfrutábamos. Le dije a Edward acerca de los viajes que había hecho con mi familia y los que queríamos hacer.

—Este verano, después de mi graduación, volaremos hasta Chicago, rentaremos un auto y conduciremos por la ruta 66 de principio a fin. Después de llegar a Las Vegas, donde Charlie se reunirá con nosotros, pasaremos algunos días allí y volaremos hasta casa.

Vi que sus ojos se iluminaban.

—Eso suena muy bien, Bella, siempre he querido hacer algo por el estilo, solo que… no encuentro a nadie dispuesto a hacerlo.

_Wow. Suena como si quisiera venir con…No, no, eso sería muy raro. ¡Bella! Tiene novia. Se la puede llevar de vacaciones a ella. _

—Sí. Emmett está totalmente emocionado con esto. Él quiere visitar cosas como "_El ovillo de lana más grande del mundo"._Así también asegurarse de mirar todas las cosas de turismo en el camino. —Me eché a reír. Mi hermano vivía todos los días como _un niño en la tienda de caramelos. _

Antes de darme cuenta, la hora había terminado, y nuestra pequeña burbuja de privacidad se rompió en cuanto entró el equipo de cámara. Unos minutos después, llegó toda la tripulación.

Edward decidió que era un buen momento para ir a almorzar. Dejamos la suite y caminamos hasta la cafetería del hotel. No podía dejar de reír cuando los empleados de este hicieron doble fila para verlo. Se hizo raro, sobre todo cuando las mujeres bajo la edad de 60 lo reconocían y se dedicaban a coquetear con él. En algunos momentos, se volvían bastante agresivas para lograr tocarlo. Edward reaccionó con mucha calma, tomando todo en sus manos.

Cuando finalmente nos sentamos, con nuestros sándwiches, en el reservado del fondo de la cafetería, pensaba en los fans de Edward y no pude evitar reír.

— ¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza, Isabella? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Me preguntaba si siempre es así contigo. Ya sabes, la adulación de los fanáticos por todas partes.

—En su mayor parte, sí. En casa, he encontrado la manera de esquivarlos. Se me nota más cuando visto con la ropa que Alice escoge para mí —explicó—; cuando me visto más cómodo y me pongo una gorra de béisbol, soy un poco más invisible —me susurró en complicidad.

Estábamos a punto de regresar a la habitación, cuando me di cuenta de que alguien se nos acercaba. Me volví para ver a Camille, la cuarentona de maquillaje. Fue una sorpresa verla, y más cuando noté su atuendo, que de por sí ya era un poco exagerado; pero ahora se había sobrepasado a sí misma.

_¿Es un traje de leopardo? ¿En serio? _

Se veía como el retroceso de _Peg Bundy_. No había manera de pensar que Edward la encontrara atractiva.

Miré a Edward, quien tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa que yo.

—Hola, Eddie —ronroneó—. Los chicos de cámara me dijeron que estabas aquí. Tengo que llevarte al piso de arriba —dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que varios de los clientes escucharan. Estaba claro lo que quería que pensaran.

_Ewww… ¿Realmente era necesario? _

Decidí tomar el control de la situación.

—Camille, si nos necesitabas, creo que debiste haber llamado. Mi móvil funciona perfectamente. —Ella me miró un poco sorprendida al ver cómo le había hablado—. El señor Masen y yo vamos a volver a la habitación en un minuto para la entrevista. Por favor, espéranos allí.

Camille se volteó y se alejó, claramente decepcionada de que yo la hubiese puesto en su lugar.

Edward volteó y preguntó:

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Solo pude sonreír y encogerme de hombros.

En un momento, ambos íbamos de camino a la suite, carcajeándonos sin parar.

El comportamiento de Camille no mejoró. Habíamos tenido celebridades en el estudio antes, por lo que se podía llegar a pensar que ella ya había aprendido a lidiar con ello; pero ese, simplemente, no era el caso. Ella coqueteaba con Edward constantemente, mientras él estaba atrapado en la sección de maquillaje: Camille lanzaba comentarios inapropiados cada vez que podía. Dejaba caer sobre el regazo de Edward sus pinceles, muy cerca de su entrepierna, pero, cuando iba a cogerlo, Edward le detenía la muñeca.

—Si no te importa, yo tomo eso —dijo entre dientes. Decidí que el pobre ya había sufrido suficiente, cuando Camille pasó sus pechos muy cerca de su rostro.

—Camille, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —Ella se mostró sorprendida, pero dejó caer las cosas y me siguió por el pasillo—. Necesito que comprenda que, en los siguientes días, yo soy la asistente del señor Masen. —Ella sonrió y asintió con burla.

—Suertuda —ronroneó—. Me gustaría ser _su asistente personal._

_Asquerosa mujer, pienso que se inventó el término "vulgar" solo para ella. _

—En ese caso, debo advertirle que su comportamiento es totalmente inapropiado y debe acabar de inmediato. —Parecía aturdida. Y, por un momento, pensé que había utilizado muchas palabras por encima de las tres sílabas y no lo había comprendido—. Si se niega a actuar profesionalmente con el señor Masen, entonces me veré obligada a pedir un reemplazo.

Vi que su mirada cambiaba completamente.

—Espera un momento. ¿Me estás amenazando? —dijo furiosa.

—No. No si su comportamiento cambia —dije en tono más formal.

—Mira, Swan, haré lo que dices, solo porque Rose patearía mi culo si hago algo en tu contra. Pero, te puedo advertir: mantente alejada de mí. —Volteó —volteó hacia mí—. Y Swan, tal vez puedas querer impresionar a ese bombón, pero jamás serás suficiente mujer para él. Dejando en duda tus capacidades para complacer a un _hombre._ —Entonces ella rio como la gran bruja que era y volvió a entrar.

Por mi parte, me quedé confundida unos segundos.

_¿Ella pensaba que intentaba impresionar a Edward? ¿Era cierto? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo yo?_

Se suponía que debía trabajar para él, pero, la mayoría del tiempo que pasábamos juntos, no se sentía como un día en el trabajo. Debía arreglarlo. Inmediatamente.

Volví a la habitación con un nuevo propósito: mantener un tono profesional.

Me di cuenta del cambio en la atmósfera alrededor de Edward y Camille. Ella hacía su trabajo como yo había visto un millón de veces: adecuadamente. Edward debió haber notado lo que había hecho, y me recompensó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y un guiño.

_Mierda. ¡Qué buen trabajo haces para ser profesional! Oh, es tan adorable. No puedo mirarlo. _

Procedí a revisar el programa nuevamente. Rose llegó unos minutos más tarde y Camille se puso a trabajar con ella.

.

.

—Siento que mis fans han madurado conmigo. Por supuesto, eran muy jóvenes al principio, pero también lo era yo cuando hice mi primera película.

La entrevista llegaba a su fin. Había aprendido bastante sobre la forma en que Edward veía el mundo y la industria del cine, pero, como lo exigió, las preguntas no se extendieron más allá de su carrera profesional.

Tendría que averiguar las cosas por mi cuenta.

—Gracias, Edward, creo que eso estuvo muy bien. —Rose se puso de pie, mientras desconectaba su micrófono.

Corrí hacia allá e intenté ayudarla y luego a Edward. Este se acercó a estrechar su mano.

—Muchas gracias, Rose. Agradezco que te hayas apegado a las preguntas. Te podría contar cuántas veces las personas han arruinado mis otras entrevistas.

— ¿En serio? —Rose parecía intrigada.

—Es la razón por la que no concedo muchas, a menos que estén estrictamente relacionadas con la promoción de una película. Aun así, algún periodista ambicioso piensa que puede cruzar la línea. Por lo general, tienen a un representante del estudio que corta la entrevista cuando esto sucede. Basta decir que ahora es una ocurrencia rara. Prefieren tener una entrevista aburrida que no tener ninguna.

Rose sonrió. Yo sabía que ella estaba con ganas de cruzar la línea como lo había expresado Edward. Pero Rosalie era muy astuta, y se dio cuenta de que al final no sería beneficioso.

—Bueno, gracias otra vez y nos vemos mañana. —Luego, volviéndose hacia mí, dijo—: Bells, Emmett está en casa, pero tengo que cenar con unos de nuestros patrocinadores, ya sabes, lo habitual, besarles el culo; pero intentaré llegar a casa temprano.

—Nos vemos más tarde. —La abracé.

Después de que todos se hubieran ido, fui a despedirme de Edward, sin darme cuenta de que él estaba tras de mí.

—Edward… me voy…

—Bella, me preguntaba…

Los dos empezamos a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Tú primero —dije.

—Bueno, quería saber… ¿irías a cenar conmigo?

Pensé en ello. Salir dos horas después del trabajo se consideraría una _cita. _

—Lo siento, Edward, no creo que debamos hacerlo. —La tristeza se apoderó de mi corazón cuando miré su expresión decepcionada. _¿Por qué su decepción me afecta tanto?_—. ¿Qué tal si… yo cocino para ti? Es más seguro que un restaurant público. —Sonreí.

Su sonrisa de respuesta fue cegadora.

—Voy a llamar a mi chófer. —Sacó su móvil—. Sídney, la señorita Swan está lista para ir a casa ahora. Gracias.

_Es tan caballero y un poco mandón… Me gusta. _

— ¿A qué hora debería estar en tu casa, Bella?

_¿Podía su sonrisa ser más dulce?_

—A eso de las seis, supongo.

_¿Qué diablos voy a cocinar?_

— ¿Te gustan las enchiladas? —pregunté, tratando de reunir mi ingenio.

—Si tú las haces, estoy seguro de que quedarán deliciosas. —Me sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta.

Edward estaba tras de mí. Tomó mi mano, sujetándola por unos segundos y luego dejándola ir.

—Adiós, Bella —dijo en voz baja.

.

.

.

.

Aclaraciones:

*Kelly Kapowsi: Personaje de una serie de televisión estadounidense que narra la vida y peripecias de seis adolescentes en el instituto Bayside.

**The cougar: Se refiere al puma de origen americano. Lo usa para referirse a Camille.

***Peg Bundy: es un personaje de la serie de televisión Married with Children. Representa el estereotipo de una mujer holgazana, descuidada y compradora compulsiva.

* * *

_**Muy pero muy felíz año nuevo!**_

_**Como les habia dicho, tenía que actualizar antes de lo esperado por todo lo que me aguantaron el año pasado, GRACIAS a todas aquellas personitas que me apoyaron siempre! GRACIAS!**_

_**Que este nuevo año les traiga todo lo que desean!**_

_**Nos leemos... en breve!**_

_**-Andre-**_


End file.
